The DWMA and the WAR of OC
by Newest-Jester
Summary: A new group of witches tries to take down the DWMA and following the death of Mabaa they think that the time to strike is now, but what they didn't knew is that the new Shinigami had a ace up his sleeve. The story is going to center around OC, so OC needed, this story is going to take place at 20 years after the defeat of the Kishin, so characters sons and daughters are welcome
1. Chapter 1

_Alright** this Is going to be a long story, I'm determined to write this so if you want to see your OC in a new adventure, send them my way. Review or pm it doesn't matter, basically you can send more than one if you want to send a two as a group that's appreciated, if not I will pair them up. **_

* * *

><p>"Hey Kim, thank you for taking some time to come and see me." A shadow of a human like creature talked to the girl.<p>

"Ah don't worry it's nothing, its not like I had anything better to do. Wow that's a good look to you, what are you trying to go for? Something that would get everyone to stay as far away as possible?" Thr girl chuckled a bit before sitting down on a chair near Kidd.

"What this? It's just what I wear when I want to remember the good old days." Kidd said while taking of his mask revealing the shinigami and his signature three rings on his hair. " Anyways I called you here cause I need some information on the witches." Kidd said while putting his hand together near his face.

"Why don't you asked the Judge, everyone says she's going to take Mabaa's place." Kim said angrily whule crossing her legs.

"I'm sure you know this but me and her don't exactly have the best eye to eye relationship." He said while having a little laugh, and then they both burst out laughing.

"Oh I needed that, thank you. Anyways what do you want to know?" Kim said to the shinigami while he spun his chair halfway through.

"What do you know about the new group of witches that is rising up?" Kidd asked Kim who seemed to have changed mood drastically.

"Oh you mean W.A.R, yeah they are just a bunch of old timers and some kids that they were able to trick into their beliefs." Kim said as she stood up and walk towards a window.

"Wait what did you say their name was?" The shinigami asked the girl

"W.A.R, you know Witches Against the Reaper. They believe that they can kill you and have a new era of Witches." Kim said and expected Kidd to turn around and laugh or something but he just stood there.

"You know, yesterday they burned two cities to the ground. What intrigues me the more is that the the two places where in two different parts of the world." Kidd said as Kim stood silently astonished.

"Like across the world you mean like from the US to Japan?" She asked him expecting to hear something relative, but instead got this.

"Not only that, the attacks…they were simultaneous. This can only mean that one of the Witches was able to learn the magic that Mabaa and Free are able to use." Kid said but Kim wanted to be sure that this was true.

"Couldn't have been Free, I mean he could have gone in a rampage or something right?" The young witch asked the Shinigami, who responded with…

"No he was here in DWMA when both places got hit. No the only logical explanation is that another witch learned that type of magic." The shinigami said while putting on a serious look to him.

"Wow if I didn't knew you, I would have thought that I was looking at Lord death." Kim said as Kidd turn around to meer her eyes. They both started at each other and then they blushed and looked away.

"Anyways we have to be ready for the next strike. That's why I scattered the death scythes again. If any other place gets hit we will know, and we will be ready." The young shinigami said with a grin on him.

"Hey but are we a bit short in students, I mean isn't the whole EAT class either out on missions or recuperating from said missions?" The girl asked expecting the shinigami to brake down, but instead he started laughing.

"This time we got more students joining in, not only that a few of the NOT class have been wanting to switch to the EAT class. So basically we just double our numbers in our active class. Maybe this W.A.R. group decided that this was the best time to strike, but they had never been so wrong."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok so this is just the intro, here's what I'll need if you want yo participate alright take it easy<strong>_

**_Name:_**

**_Age:_**

**_Height:_**

**_Outfit/outlook (either one or both is great)_**

**_Meister/Weapon/Witch:_**

**_If weapon, what kind?:_**

**_If Meister, what Meister abilities?:_**

**_If Witch, what kind of magic? (Up to two types, like fire, water, earth, wind.)_**

**_EAT or NOT class? (it's going to matter,)_**

**_If NOT, Reason for switching class:_**

**_Background:_**

**_Attitude:_**

**_Likes:_**

**_Dislikes:_**

**_Other info (for this is just anything that wouldn't fall on the previous, or any random facts about your OC it will help to place your character in the story.)_**

**_Oh and one more thing I said that pairings kids would be acceptable, but only for soul, maka, tsubaki, black*star, Liz, Paty pretty much everyone else but Death the Kidd. I'm going to pair him up with a specific girl._**


	2. The new class

**_Notes: Alright so far it has been a good turn out but I still have some spots available. So if you guys have a rad character that you would like to see In this story sen her/him in. Also one thing I forgot to mention, if you want to submit a witch you can choose if yiu want her to be on the W.A.R. side or the DWMA. Well thag does it for now. Thanks for reading and enjoy. _**

* * *

><p>A group of young Meisters and Weapons had gather in the gym of the DWMA. They were instructed to stay there until the teachers arrives. So the teens and kids alike started to share stories about when they did discover their powers, or any other random event. Everything was going well until the<p>

"Alright kids my name is Black Star, and I am your god. It has recently come to my attention that some of you might not know who I am and that just sadness me. So I am here to give you all a lecture on your new god." As soon blacl star said that he felt a presence behind him. He was quick to move to the side and avoided the first strike, but before he knew it he fell to the ground to this beautiful words.

"MAKA CHOP, that's not we came here to do at all idiot. Anyways, students my name is Maka Albarn, I'm a teacher here at the DWMA this here is my friend blacl star, we are both Elite class Meisters. The girl giving that monkey first aid is another of my friends and black star's partner Tsubaki, she is a weapon. As for my partner he should have been here by now but in the meantime let's talk about…" Maka got interrupted by the sound of an extremely loud motorcycle.

"I'm here everyone, don't worry after all the cool guys always get here late, and since I was the last one to get here that makes me the coolest." A white haired man with red eyes said while getting off the bike that interrupted Maka.

"Soul your late, how many times do I have to tell you not to do that." Maka yelled at Soul who was enjoying his five seconds of fame. Not to long after that a few of the kids started to whisper.

"…Oh my god that's soul eater the last death scythe…"

"…Soul eater is going to be our teacher?…"

"…Omg he is so deeamy…"

At this point Maka got really upset and Soul was able to notice so he tried to shift the attention her way.

"Hey I'm just the last of the death scythe. You want to be taught by a real hero, then look at your teacher Maka. She fought the Kishin on her own and hold her ground." As Soul said that most of the students surrounded Maka who was verily able to move. She looked at Soul who gave a her a smile, so she did the same and started talking to the kids.

"Now must you must be wondering why we brought you out here, well we are starting a new curriculum now. For starters, everyone must have a partner." As Maka said as Tsubaki stood up.

"The new missions involving the events around the world will be more dangerous. Lord Death wants to make sure that we don't take any risks." Soul said to the kids and like out of nowhere Black Star was standing right next to him.

"That's right that is the sole reason why I, the new god was asked to teach all my ways." Black star said with his eyes closed, so he didn't noticed that most of the students who were still admiring Maka.

As they all started to explain a complete different situation of what was going on, the kids all started to looking for partners. Out all a girl with purple hair stood out the most. This was 'cause she was going around looking at everyone, almost as if she was inspecting them. Until she came around and looked at a guy standing next to a wall who was wearing a vest.

"Oh you look strong do you want to pair up? My name is Emily Albarn and I'm a weapon."

The young man look up to her and was surprised to hear her last name. "Sure, but don't you want to talk a little first. For starters did I heard you right, you said that your last name is Albarn? Like our teacher's?" The girl quickly froze up but started talking after a few seconds.

"Yeah like hers, but we are not related. We just happened to have the same last name, after all Albarn is a famous name." The girl said while clinching her new meister's arm. That for some reason was covered in bandages. She wanted to ask him about it, but thought that they would have more time to talk about it later.

"Yeah I guess your right, anyways my name is Alter, Alter Nethermos and I'm sure that you just guessed that I was a meister by pure coincidence right?" Alter said just to tease the girl who looked too nervous to respond him. "Don't worry, I'm just kidding."

"Ah ok sorry, for a second there I thought that I was going to have to come up with another bogus lie." Emily said without realizing what she had said, but it was ok because all conversation were stopped by Maka and the other teachers.

"Alright now I know that not all of you have partners yet, but we forgot to address a really important announcement. This year we will be adding a new class. In accordance to our truce with the Witches, we will have a class that will work with them." As Maka said that most of the students started to gossip

"…Witches?…"

"…I know that we don't fight them, but work with them?…"

"…I don't know, I mean maybe they are cool…"

"Hey teacher, I was on the impression that we would be fighting them. After all they broke the truce right?" One the students said to Maka with hatred on his voice. What he didn't realized was that his fellow students started to talk again.

"…They did what?…"

"…yeah I heard about a few cities that were burned down…"

"…they wouldn't do that, would they?…"

"…No its probably a joke…"

"It's alright everyone, we still have a truce with them, the Witches promised not to harm us anymore. As for you…" Soul said and pointed at the student who started the ruckus. "…Your Cody right? Kidd warned us about you, don't worry you'll be staying on the EAT class. Nowhere near them, so no more grim talk, kay?" Cody looked at Silver haired teacher with a nasty look and decided to stay quiet.

"Ok now that little matter has been settled, we will continue this meetings until everyone has a partner. As for the people that have partners, they will launching on missions." Tsubaki said as she started to move towards her meister.

At this time the young meisters and weapons had been dismissed, so a girl wearing the DWMA uniform stood at the main gate

"Am I late again? Ah seriously, I thought that today's class was going to start later" The girl with dark purple said as she started to mess her hair up.

As Alter and Emily started to get know each other better they saw that girl who looked like ahe was having a break down. They both agreed to help the girl.

"Uhm excuse me, are you ok?" Emily asked the girl

"Yeah I mean, no offense or anything but you looked pretty messed up. Almost like a kid who dropped his ice cream." Alter said to girl following his new partner. The girl looked at the two as if they were some majestic beings or something. They both took a step back as she stood up.

"Thank you for worrieing about me, and yes I am ok. I just feel really bad cause I got here late, kind of promised someone I wouldn't." As the girl said that a kid with dark blue hair came out from the academy and saw all three. The girl looked at him and he grinned at her.

"Well it looks like your Late again Alison, looks like I can choose my meister sooner than what I thought." The kid said as he passed them and left without saying anything else.

"What was all that about? Emily asked Madison who was looking at the ground as she heard the boy.

"Oh him, he's just my partner." Alison said to the two, that's when they both looked at each other and then at her.

"Seriously? Well that's a real nice to talking to someone who is supposed to wacth your back." Alter said with really sarcastic tone to him, Alison got his point but apparently his partner didn't.

"You really think so Alter, cause for a second there I thought that was the meanst way to talk to your partner." Emily said while laughing and looking at Alison. "Ups sorry I didn't mean it like that." Alison stood up and started to explain herself a bit better.

"Well his not really my partner yet, once we were practicing in the gym and me and him had such great resonance. I just thought that he would want to be partners, but his been brushing me off for awhile now, hahaha." The girl laughed at her current situation, which made the boy and girl next to her do so as well.

"Hey what class are you guys going to be on? I want to know so we can hang out more, I really like you too. Are you guys going out or partners?" Alison asked Alter and Emily who didn't knew what to say.

"I really wanted to be on the new class but that's up to Emily, after all we are partners. So I can't make decisions on my own now can I?" Alter said while chuckling a little and looking at his weapon.

"Oh Alter you know what to say to make a girl feel special. If you want to be in the new class then I will follow you." The girl said while hugging her meister. Alison looked at her and got a weird feeling inside.

"Hey dude, did you do anything weird to her?" Alison asked the boy who was blushing really red.

"NOOOOO, she just acts like this, I just met her." Alter said and then he felt the grip on his arm get tighter. A few seconds later they just laughed about it, and just as they were about to go their separate ways Alison remembered what they had said before any of that happened.

"Wait you said something about a new class right? What do you mean?" Alison asked both of them.

"Oh yeah you weren't there when the announcement was made, in fact you weren't there for the whole class at all hahahaha." Emily burst out laughing and then Alter gave her a little tap on her head.

"There's going to be a new class this year, the class is going to focus on working with Witches." Alter said and Alison just froze up.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome I just know it. Well I gotta go. I promised my mom that I would come home as soon as possible." Emily said as she started to run.

"Wait at least let me walk you there, damn she runs fast." Alter said leaving the girl alone to think about what she just had heard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh one more thing before I forget, the original cast will be there but I want the story to be about the new characters. Also thank you to all that have submitted, I hope that you guys like it.<strong>_


	3. Dreams are not so far away

_**Ok so I wrote this one mainly cause I stood up late to write something, also to build some plot. So anyways thank you and I hope you like it.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Alison's POV<em>**

"A new class, and witches are going to be in it? I can't wait, who know maybe one of them can tell me where to find that witch the one with the weird animals." Alison was talking to herself while in her room, she had way too much on her mind and didn't know what to do.

"Well at least I met two new people, and maybe they would be willing to be friends with me. I can just imagine it, real friends. Not like you Mr. Fluff, you know it's not that hard to just say I'm just not the mood for talking." The girl said while pointing at teddy bear and then she laughed and fell on her bed.

"What do I do, I want Henrich to be my partner but I can't seem to get to school on time. There's also the matter with the Witches, I know I can trust them but we are going to be on missions together. So I'm gonna have to relay on them, I know that there's the one witch that's also a meister. I think her name was Kim?" Alison gave up and decided to sleep on it, maybe all that she need was a good night's rest.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Cody's POV<strong>_

"The new class, eh? I always wanted to go against the Witches and most likely that's the class that's going to be doing most of that? I've always wanted a partner too, but I always end up screwing the conversation up." Cody was in his room also thinking of the new class and who wouldn't. After all it would anyone's first time fighting along side the Witches.

"It's been a while since something has kept awake to this our. Better hit the sack I don't want to screw up tomorrow. Oh I know what to do, I'll show off my technique and maybe people would want come talk to me. Instead of me having to do all the work." With that Cody went to sleep with one though in his mind, getting a partner.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alter's POV<strong>_

"What should I do? Maybe going to the new class might not be so bad." Alter said while walking circles around his room.

"I mean I could learn to better understand my magic, but people could find out about me." Alter's head was mess and the fact that he had a partner already was part of it.

"I also have to think about Emily, I'm gonna have to lay to her about part of me. I also can't forget about the fact that they killed mother and I want to know why. I have to go to sleep, it's getting late, and I shouldn't be up so late thinking abou this." So Alter went to dreamland as well but before that he felt a presence, almost as if someone was near him. After a few minutes of not seeing anyone he resumed his slumber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nightmare's POV<strong>_

"Wow somebody was able to notice me, maybe there are more like me after all. Although Lord death said that I was probably the only one. So either there are more like me or there's a witch here in the Death city that he doesn't know about." A girl who was looking at her window while she was playing with her hair.

"Who knows this might be interesting and I might be able to get may share of vengeance." The girl said as she walk over to her bed.

"Tomorrow I'll start my first day with a team. I know that I shouldn't trust any of them, but he said that I could and should." The girl said while sitting on her bed and popping a weird soul like thing out of nowhere.

"So people have the new class stuck in their heads too, eh? I better get some rest before Lord Death notices that I am awake." The girl said while wrapping herself on some blankets.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Henrich's POV<strong>_

"So we are going to be working with witches? I can't wait the more meisters the better, after all they can't be worst than Alison. Just because we resonated the first time she hold me, doesn't mean that we are wavelength compatible. It took her a hole hour to pick me up" Henrich said while throwing a ball against a wall.

"Although if I remember correctly they thought us that weapon achieves Death Scythe status if they are to devour a witches soul. So who knows this might be my chance to shine." Henrich said as he heard a voice coming from the wall he was hitting.

"GOT TO SLEEP KID, DON'T YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW?" As the old man said thay Henrich looked at his clock and decided to sleep instead of making another hole on the wall.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Maka and Kidd's conversation<strong>_

"So how are we doing? Do you think that they would want to Join the new class?" Kidd asked Maka hoping for some good news

"Well there wasn't a riot so there's that. Although if you want me to leave all jokes aside, at least three or four looked like they wanted to join." Maka said while sitting on chair.

"At least that's better than my expectations." The Shinigami said to her friend who looked astonished by his response.

"So what you're saying is that you expecting for less?" Maka said with a disposing look to her

"Not mine, Patty and Liz's they said that not even one student would want to work with Witches." Kidd said while spinning his chair halfway through.

"Wow well to be honest, that was my thought exactly." As Maka said that Kidd laughed like a maniac, she thought that maybe she had struck at his funny bone.

"Although what they don't know is that I have still a few trick hidden down my sleeve." Kidd said while laughing out a window, without realizing that he was creeping his friend out.

"Well it's getting late Maka why don't you go home, Soul must be waiting for you." The Shinigami keeping his eyes on that window.

"Kidd are you ok you seem to be a little out of it lately?" Maka asked Kidd who was still looking out the window.

"Don't worry about me Maka go home, I'm sure Soul would love that." Kidd said and only spun around when she left the room.

"Now how will this play out, will our bonds be strong enough to overcome hatred? Or will the witches hatred triumph over our power? I need to go to bed, after all even a Shinigami has the right to nap." Death the Kidd stood up from his chair and grabbed a folder with a few letters on it.

"W.A.R. eh I had enough of that to last me a lifetime." Kidd said while exiting the room he worked on, almost forgetting his father's mask but he grabbed it and went home.


	4. An apology is better than nothing

_**Notes: Alright I was going to only write one chapter but I got some inspiration and I'll be uploading another at like three. It's just an estimate, with that being said thank you and enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Just like before the young meisters and weapons gather at the gymnasium once more in order to partner up. Only a few of them had actually paired up, and top of things, their teachers had come with two boards this time.<p>

"Alright students just like we told you yesterday, we are going to have a class that participates with Witches." Tsubaki said while looking at all of the teens who were waiting anxious for whatever they had to say.

"As you know missions have gotten more dangerous and according to our friend Kidd we have learned that witches have a technique that allows them to hide their soul. This is something that will allows to take the element of surprises." Black Star said while standing in front of the kids. According to him this would allow the kids to bask in his glory.

"Yeah anyways we already have enough students to form our first team. So will the following please report to the new room created for training after this. Alter, Emily, Nightmare, Henrich and Alison?" Maka looked at the girl who had made it early today but look like she was dying on the ground.

"Yes teacher I want to work with the witches, I think that they are nice people." Alison said that but instantly barfed after saying that.

"Ok not questioning that, anyways the reason why we have two boards is because of this…" Soul said as he pulled the sheet that was covering one. "… This board is for the new classes missions only. At the moment there only five missions for them, and this missions must be completed…" Soul kept explaining the difference between the two mission boards. At this time Maka handed the kids of the new class new uniform. They were the exact copies of what they were wearing but with a little soul on them.

"Alright this is going be the new class uniform, please wear it at all times. This will identify you as members of spatori, the new class." Maka said as all of the students looked confused but each grabbed their respective clothing.

"…Alright that does for boring things, for now keep looking for a weapon or meister. We have a lots of work to do." The grayed haird teacher said while giving the crowd a big smile. Which made his adoring fans scream.

After everything had played out, a few students decided to look around for partners. Today a few of them decided to show off, this was probably to increase their chances. A guy show his souls wavelength power, a girl turned her arm into weapon form, others decided to just wait for the right time to strike. This led to some partners yes, but Maka noticed that some of thems wavelength were not matching. So she yelled out.

"YOU BETTER CHOOSE A PARTNER THAT YOU CAN WORK WITH, because if you don't you are going to be staying here at school cleaning it." As Maka said that some of the already paired up groups decided to check their compatibility. Soon they realized that some people couldn't pick up their weapons, or weapons burn their meisters. Hell one froze her meister completely and so Black Star had to jump in and help.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter I wouldn't have find a meister among all of them." The blue haired kid said and his new classmates where able to hear him.

"What's your problem man, you don't have to act so high above others. It's not like your the best weapon here." Alter said to the kid who look in his direction.

"Who knows? And why are you worrying about me when you should be making sure if you can even wield your partner." Alter looked at Emily and she did same. They hadn't once try to match wavelength but both looked determined enough to do it and they did. Emily turned into her weapon form that just happened to be two knives. One was black and the other purple.

"Wow who knew that you were so light Emily." Alter said that and his weapon started to go crazy.

"Oh Alter you just know what to say." Emily said

"Luck of the draw, anyways it's not like I'm going to be upset just about my classmates doing what they are supposed to be doing." The boy said almost as if trying to get under their skin.

"Henrich please, just stop. I was here on time today, that means that if I get here another four more times you and are going to be partners." Alison got in the middle of the soon to be conflict. "If I don't find a Meister first, come on Alison wake up. I don't know you very well but I saw you coming in late a few times and not carrying. If you really want to be my partner, step up your game." Henrich said to the girl that was standing in front of him. She almost started to cry because she was trying her best.

"Alright enough dude, look I don't know in what kind of house you were raised, but to make a girl cry. How about you and me go toe to toe?" Alter said while holding up one the knives to Henrich neck.

"You want to go? But how is this fair? After all I don't have meister." Henrich tried to appeal to Alter's sense of honor and it had worked as he quickly order his Weapon to comfort Alison.

"Alright let's do this, Soul teach can you come over." Henrich calk out to the teacher who didn't seem to know what was going on

"Yeah dude what's up?" Soul aksed Henrich who went straight at Alter, who did the same.

Alter didn't knew what kind of weapon Henrich was so he put himself on the offensive. Waited for Henrich to attack first, so he did he turned his arm into a katana and out of nowhere a puddle of water appeared. Alter didn't payed much attention and dodge Henrich's first slash quite easily. What surprised him was Henrich's grin on his face, he dodge the attack so why was he smiling? A few seconds later he felt a pain in his left arm and saw a cut. How this had happened? Henrich struck from the right, this made no sense. Henrich saw this an opportunity to strike so he tried to hit Alter but not once was he able to touch him. Alter made sure to dodge every singl move extra careful but still got a few cuts. What Henrich didn't knew was that Alter wanted to learn his style of fighting. So as soon as he saw the opportunity he struck Henrich from behind. Henrich could have sworn that the Alter was in front of him, so he turned and saw another Alter.

"Give up dude, I know your way of fighting and you can't handle two of me." Alter said at Henrich who was still trying to stand up.

"Who knows I might surprise you." as he said that Maka stepped in and stopped fight, Soul told her that they had to settle their differences but she had a strong argument to compel.

"Yeah your right, but they are going to be in the same class. They have to learn to get along." As Maka said that the two looked at each other with anger in their eyes.

"He started, I just stood up for myself." Henrich said while turning around and giving his back to Alter.

"Alter is this true?" Maka asked him

"Well yeah but he provoked me, he was insulting my friend." As Alter said that Maka turned to Henrich who was about still turned.

"Henrich you have been giving me more trouble than other students." Maka said that and Henrich turned his head halfway.

"Alright I'm sorry Alter." Henrich said as he walked away.

"Hey its Alison you should apologized to, hey come back here." Alter yelled but got no response from the kid.

"Let it go Alter, just last moth he broke a meister and her weapons arm and when asked for an apology. He apologized to us instead of the two he had hurt." Tsubaki said to Alter who had to deal with that fact and chenk on his partner and friend.

"I'm ok thanks for standing up for me, both of you. So how about we clear this whole thing up by getting some coffee?" Alison said and her two friends agreed.

"Hey by the way, what kind of technique was he using to had cut me while dodging all of his attacks?" Alter aske Alison who looked ad confused as she was.

"I don't know the time I wield him, Henrich was a spear. I thought that was his weapon form." Alison said without realizing that Tsubaki over heard what she had just said.

"Really? How cool is that, he has two weapon forms. How knows maybe he has more than that hahahaha." Emily said while laughing really loud. She had just informed everyone in the room about Henrich's two weapons and so a lot of meisters started to chase after him.

"Would you look at that, they are just as gullible as Black Star" Soul said and for some reason, his friend disregard it.


	5. Four paths but only three roads

**This happens while Alter and Henrich fight. ( I know it's not suttle at all )**

* * *

><p>The students watched as the boys battle it, although among them there were some that could care less. Cody was one of the he stood in the back and trying to still get a partner, but they all seemed to distracted to talk. Black Star noticed how the boy was so calm and collected while a fight was happening right in front of him, so he approached him.<p>

"Hey kid, how come your not watching your classmates murdering each other?" Black Star asksd him.

"That's not my cup of tea sir." Cody said to his teacher.

"Oh really yesterday you were all fired up. If I wasn't a teacher, I might have said that you looked like you could take a witch by yourself." The ninja said to the boy said who was astonished by his teacher words, but quickly regian his cool.

"Thanks for the compliment sir, but I don't like people pitting me." Cody said turning around and walking up to some people that where still looking for partners.

"Those eyes, they were the same as…" Black Stair said while walking towards Soul and saw the conflict ending.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Noon<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey Angel did you saw that? Those dudes where really going at it. What do you think of them?" A boy with black hair said to his partener who was trying to keep her cool.<p>

"They look really strong, I don't think that we should mess with them if I want to keep you know what under control." Angel said to the boy who quickly changed expression.

"Yeah, I guess you are right?" The boys said while talking about those two. In the mean time they both saw a girl that was surrounded by quite a few people.

"…Hey do you want to be my weapon?…"

"…No way she's gonna be my weapon…"

"…Yeah dream on guys, what she needs a girls touch…"

"Sorry people, I have to think about this. So could you all give me sometime to think about it?" The girl said as her adoring fans said

"…Sure Jemma-san…" The crowd yelled at the same time.

"Look at Mrs. Popular, I guess something never change." The boy said to his Meister. Who just agreed with him and decided to try to tack a mission before Tsubaki stopped them.

"You guys are thinking of taking a mission already?" She asked Angel and her partner.

"Well we are going to have start someday, right?" Angel said while looking at the missions that they were able to take. There was one specifically that got her attention. It read madness control and it was on somewhere in the city. She grabbed it and showed it to her partner who jumped on the wagon as soon as Angel show her him the wood carving.

"Well there goes our first group, alright then everyone else is you still haven't chosen your partner, then keep trying. You are dismissed except, the spatori class, you guys are having your first lesson today." As Maka said that everyone else thought that they had dodge a bullet by not joining the new class.

"Soul go around the school and see if you can find Henrich." Maka said to her partner while the other students looked astonished

"You got it boss." Soul said to Maka as he walked as slowly as he could.

"Seriously? This guy, some death scythe he is. Look I know you guys might not be getting along now, but he decided to be with the new class. So you are going to have to." Maka said to Alter, Alison and Emily.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Afternoon<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Now Nightmare you are going to have to work with this people." Death the Kidd told the witch.<p>

"Now Lord death I thank you for the opportunity that you gave me, but you know I don't trust people." Nightmare said while looking at the Shinigami

"I know the whole deal about it, but this is going to be for the sake of others. Please?" Kidd said to girl.

"Well I'll try if you behave nicer." The witch said thinking that the Shinigami was still next to her. What she didn't was that he was already leaving.

"Alright, thanks, bye" Kidd said while closing the door behind him. This made Nightmare go into really bad mood, so she turned her hand into a weapon and cut a desk in half.

"Ah I hate that guy, at one point he acts helpless and then he takes advantage of my…" The girl stopped while she heard the door opening.

"… So as I was saying before that girl cut me off my name is Kim and me and Maka are going to teach how to work together." A woman with pink hair said as she lead a few students into a room that they hadn't seen yet.

"Oh hi Nightmare you might not know me but I'm a witch." Kim said while rushing towards the girl.

"Uhm ok, why are you telling me this?" Nightmare asked that the teacher who was at this point invading her personal space.

The students that came in the room heard what Kim had said and all panicked.

"Your a witch?" Alison asked Kim

"Well I was expecting something like this, I mean who else would teach us to get along with Witches." Alter said as he took a seat that was in the middle of the room.

"Wow a Witch is going to be our teacher. Cool." Emily said as she sat next to her Meister.

* * *

><p>Black Star followed Cody in a really ninja like manner until he got bored and decided to talk to the kid.<p>

"YAAHHHOOOOO, alright Cody lets be honest I see something in you. Something that made me want to go throughout all of this." Black Star said but Cody had no idea of what he was talking about.

"Uhm sure why not, look what do you want from me we are not in school anymore. That means that I don't have to listen to you." Cody said as he was about to walk away.

"Not even if I told you that I was going to go against a few of them and could take you with me?" As Black Star said that, Cody turned around and looked as surprised as he could.

"Don't lie to me teacher, or I'll find a way to get you back." Cody said getting closer to the ninja.

"Tonight, 2 a clock, don't be late or you won't get your chance. " As Black Star said that he dispersed into a shadowy alleyway.

"Wow that guy sure doesn't mess around. I gave to get ready." Cody said as he sprinted towards his house.

* * *

><p><strong>Night<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well this is the address." The boy said to his Meister.<p>

"Are you sure Blue? I mean what kind of weirdo would want to live in a house with a lot of stitches to it?" Angel said to Bule who was already ringing the bell.

"Blue, what do you think you're doing?" The Meister of the weapon asked him. Although when she got close enough to tell Blue to wait, the door opened. Inside was a man with white hair and a gear on his hand.

"Ah you must be my new subjects please come in." The man said while holding a saw in his right hand.

"Uhm no we are looking for Professor Stein." Blue said with and the man threw the saw inside his house.

"Blue, what are you doing sorry for bothering you." Angel said

"I'm confused are you guys looking for me or…" Stein said as he took a closer at their souls.

"Ah I see you there…" He pointed at the girl." You have madness in your head don't you?" As Stein said that they both looked surprised.

"How did you knew? Blue asked the professor who turned his gear.

"Come in, I'll help you out" As Stein said that he opened the door. Both Angel and Blue looked at each other and decided to go in.

* * *

><p>"Hey kid, wait up would you?" Soul yelled at his student, who was walking as slowly as he was. Although Henrich was within running distance he decided to walk.<p>

"Teach if you keep walking of that way you are never going to catch up." Henrich said to Soul who turned into a scythe and flew in the air. This made him land in front of his student.

"I really don't like doing that because then people say that I'm cheating. Anyways kid you have to go back and make up with your friends." As Soul said that Henrich kept walking. "What do you want?" Soul asked Henrich, who was confused.

"What ever do you mean teach?…" Henrich asked in a reality way but Soul answered fastr than he could say another word.

"I know kids like you, if someone gives you what you want, you'll do as told. No matter how much you dislike it, for its like your code of honor." Soul said to the kid who grin like he would and said.

"A witches soul" Henrich said and was expecting for his teacher to try to change the payout. All he did was grin as well.

"Well you might get your wish" As Soul said that Henrich almost dropped his jaw to the ground. "Close your mouth kid, you are going to catch flies."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so far so good, I'm still accepting oc but only witches and weapon. Also one more meister, but this one wont be introduced into at least five chapters later. So if you don't mind waiting go for it. Alright as I've always said thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>_


	6. Why is a chair so important?

_**The time was exactly ten at night **_

* * *

><p>"Uhm Mrs. Kim, Mrs. Maka when can we leave I'm tired!" Emily exclaimed while putting her head in the desk.<p>

"I'm really sorry for keeping you all here this late but it's important that you all receive your first leason together. Isn't that right Kim?" Maka turned to Kim who looked like she was ready to fall asleep at anytime.

"Yeah no offense Maka, but Mrs. Kim looks like she's about faint." Nightmare said while crossing her legs, due to boredom.

"Yeah I agree with Nightmare" Alter said while fixing his bandages. " I mean if we are waiting for that guy, Henrich I rather skip the first lesson." Alter finished by relaxing on his chair.

"Yeah me too, that punk hurt Alter, and I can't have that." Emily said agreeing with her meister.

"I don't know who this Henrich guy is but he sounds like he knows how to push all of your buttons." Nightmare said while laughing and her three new classmates turned around as she said that. "I mean look he offended you…" He pointed at Alter, "… and he pissed you off by hurting your meister…" as he looked at Emily. It sounded like that the last one that she was gonna talk about was Alison but little they did know… "… and I don't know what he did to you but look, just saying his name puts a determined look in your eyes. As for the teachers, you send a teacher to get him right. By any chance could he have planned all of that so he could talk to one of you alone… uhm I wonder." Nightmare ended almost as if she knew a lot more than what she was saying.

"Wow you really think so? Come on, I know guys like him and they only think of one thing." Alter said while sitting up. Maka wanted to believe on what he said but something made her make a decision on the spot.

"Alright everyone we are…" As soon as she said that the door to the room opened. From it came Soul and Henrich.

"Soul, your ok." Maka said with relief written all over her face.

"Of course I'm ok why wouldn't I be? Look never mind I brought you all a present." Soul said while pushing Henrich into the room. "Now like we practiced." Soul said to him.

"Right, classmates I am sorry for my behavior. I realized that I was behaving like a… what did you say?" Henrich said as he turned to his teacher, who whisper something to him. "Oh right, that I was behaving like an ass. I was a total jerk and I am truly sorry." They all looked at Henrich who had surprised them all.

"Damn it, you guys blew it. I almost got her buy my bluff." Nightmare said to Soul and Henrich who didn't understood what she meant.

What Nightmare didn't knew was that Maka was standing right behind her. She turned around and found that her teacher was mad.

"Maka chop, now let's start. Kim wake up." Maka said to Kim who woke up completely at the time and Nightmare was rubbing her head. In fact she could have sworn that Maka almost spliced her head in half.

"Right let's go" Kim said as she got up and and lifted her hand up.

All of them thought that she meant that they were dismissed. Little that they knew was that their first lesson was going to be somewhere else.

* * *

><p>"So your telling me that you got a hold of the madness?" Angel asked professor Stein, who was looking for his favorite chair.<p>

"Yes, excuse me. Hey Marie have you seen my chair. I felt like I left it down here but I can't see it." Stein Yelled at someone but both Angel and blue didn't knew who she was.

"I think Mely was using it last time I saw that thing. Seriously is just a chair it's not like you can't just buy another one." A voice came from the upstairs of the house who they only assumed was Marie.

"Seriously that girl, follow me for a bit." Stein said to the students who followed him. As they went through the professor's house they met a woman with long and beautiful hair. "Oh yeah this is my wife Marie, Marie this kids are going to need our help. Can you please wait on the lab while I go get my chair, thank you" Stein didn't waited for his wife to answer and she didn't wanted to fight with him while they had guests so Marie went to her husband's lab.

Stein kicked a door in and found his daughter laying on her bed.

"What the hell dad?" The girl said as she stood up, taking her headphones off and putting them next to her.

"Sorry but you know better than to take my chair and not putting it back." The professor said while grabbing the chair. "Oh also this guys are Angel and Blue, you two say hi." He said to the two who just looked at each other and gave a look of whatever.

"Hi I'm Angel"

"And I'm Blue"

"Uhm hi, I'm Melissa nice to meet you both." Melissa said to the two who looked around her age.

"They are new to DWMA, so if you don't mind could you look after them would you?" Stein said as he rolled out his daughter room in his chair. "Come on you two lets go" Stein said to the two who followed again.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do there are so many of them. It's not like I can't choose but I rather not too." Jemma said to herself as she sat down on a bench nearby. "If I choose one everyone, else will be mad and I can't really decided they are all so nice." The girl looked like she was on a pickle, then a guy came out of nowhere who seemed to upset.<p>

"Hey doll if you don't mind could you keep it down. Oh wait your that Jumma girl, the one that was surrounded by all those people. If it's not a coincidence, then it must be fate." A kid with two half circle in his head said to the girl.

"Oh hi you must be in the DWMA, if you know that much. Also it's Jemma, so what are you doing out here it's kind of late." Jemma asked the boy who didn't looked alone. A girl appear from right behind him but she stood silent.

"Really? sorry about that Jemma. As for my reason of being here is that my father just happened to be out today. So I took the chance to look around the city." The boy said while Jemma started at the girl behind him. "I see that you are starring at my partner there. She's something isn't she, Elizabeth is able to turn into a semiautomatic rifle that I use for long range combat. Soul-sensei says that I shouldn't do that but I'm able to pull through." The boy said as Elizabeth hit the boy in the head.

"Take something seriously for once, I can't believe mom told me to let you take the lead. I'm sorry for my idiot cousin, my name is Elizabeth and this carefree idiot is my cousin Jack the Kidd. " Elizabeth said to Jemma who was worried about Jack.

"Is he going to be ok?" Jemma asked Elizabeth, who just said

"Yeah, I just wish his sister would take care of him. Why does she have to be hanging with her dad today?"

"Anyways Jemma, I noticed that you are in quite the predicament…" Jack said as he stood up. "… You want a partner, but you don't want to have to let the other meister down. So how about you become my weapon, I mean I wield Elizabeth already but my father was known for using two guns. So I at least want to have some resemblance to him, although I'm already working on getting at least another partner. I also want to show my sister that I can be as good as her or better." Jack said to Jemma who didn't knew what to say, but if she happened to have him as a meister. Maybe he and Elizabeth could keep the crowd of other meisters away.

"Can you promise me something if we partner up?" Jemma asked the boy who was being shaken by his cousin.

"Sure, I swear on the rings on my head." Jack said

"Do you mind if we happened to join the new class?" The girl asked him who responded with.

"I don't think it should be a problem to a Shinigami's son" Jack said to her who didn't seemed to mind much.

"That's good cause…I…and…you…Shinigami…son…" Jemma fainted. Jack and Elizabeth didn't knew what to do, so they just carried her to their home.

"Oh well one down and one to go." Jack said as Elizabeth hit the boy again.

"So we are going to have to drag all of our new partners to the house now?" Elizabeth asked her cousin.

"I hope not but for now let's just get her to somewhere she can rest." Jack said to Elizabeth as he whisper something to himself. "Your next Henrich, I know you won't be able to resist my offer."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notes: This one had too much of Stein and his chair sorry I just can't imagine him without it. Anyways feel free to give me any advice on how I make the story more appealing. Also on the characters, you guys gave me the chance to work with them, so tell me how I can make them look like the way you feel they should behave. And like always thank you and enjoy<em>**


	7. How did this happened?

**_The time was 12:39_**

* * *

><p>"Look she's waking up, Jack." Elizabeth called her cousin who was putting on tuxedo.<p>

"Good we have to move anyways, I don't think Black Star will wait for long. We alos have to make sure that no one else knows…" Jack said as Jemma was waking up, so she wasn't able to hear much of the conversation that they were having.

"…Uhm where am I?" Jemma asked while rubbing the back of her head. She then noticed that she wasn't wearing her traditional outfit. Instead she was wearing a blouse that had no sleeves and was kind of like a turtleneck. Jack noticed Jemma's confusion so he tried to calm her down.

"Don't worry, I had Elizabeth change your clothes. They got dirty and wet while we trying to get you here." The young meister said while tieing his tie. Then Jemma realized what Jack just had said and cover herself with a near by blanket.

"Don't worry I made sure he stood out the room while I didn't. I'm really sorry too, it was the only spare change of clothe we had." Elizabeth said to reassure Jemma who was calming down little by little.

"Ok, but can you anser me something?" Jemma asked Elizabeth who said sure.

"Is your cousin really a Shinigami?" Jack heard the girl amd felt a little bit offended.

"Yeah the idiot really is the son of…" Elizabeth got interrupted by her cousin who put his hand on her shoulder.

"No time for explanations, I'll tell you everything you want to know when we get back Jemma" Jack said as his cousin punched him in his face.

"I told you not touch me without telling me." Elizabeth said while offering Jemma her hand, so she could stand up.

"Wait are we going out again?" Jemma asked Jack who had a skateboard in his hand.

"Yes, if you don't mind could you turn into weapon form. It will make it easier for us to travel." The boy said to Jemma who didn't understand what Jack meant.

"Uhm… Sure, I guess." Jemma said as she concentrated and turn into a beautiful looking weapon.

"Oh a Halberd, and the design on it. It's just as beautiful as you." Jack said as Jemma blushed, this made her burn the boy a little. "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to do that." The girl said as Elizabeth turned into a modern rifle, if you want to get technical it was an ACR. Jack put both of the girl behind him with the help of holster and they all flew out a window in Jack's skateboard.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour later<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Now what I'm going to do is hit you with Marie's healing wavelength. This usually let's you control the madness, but for a small amount of time." Professor Stein said to Angel who didn't knew what to say, all of this sounded a bit crazy.<p>

"Wait doc, by small amount of time you mean what a few days or hours?" Blue asked Stein who looked his way while adjusting the gear in his head.

"Uhm… to be honset I really don't know. Right now I can only feel that your partner has madness within her. How strong it is and for how long can she keep it under control will be up to the both of you." The professor said as he did a few maneuvers with a hammer in his right hand.

"Ready Marie?" The man said

"Yes, here we go." When Marie said that Stein swung her at Angel who was not completely into the idea of getting hit by a death scythe.

"Wait I've changed my mind…" She got interrupted by a hit to her stomach. She thought that it would hurt a lot more than what it actually did. Angel then felt a warm feeling surrounding her soul, almost as if the madness had never excited.

"Angel are you ok? Angel" Blue kept calling at his meister who was hugging the ground and stood after a few minutes.

"Blue I feel like we could take the whole DWMA." Angel said to her partner who was surprised to hear her saying that.

"Don't get used to it. Unless you can learn to control the madness, you are going to need one of this every day." Stein said referring to Marie's healing wavelength. "If you can control it you will stop needing it and then you can get used to the feeling of happiness." The professor said while pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"What do you mean control it? I've tried to for years and I have yet to succeed." Angel said the teacher who looked at her with a bit of discuss.

"NO YOU HAVEN'T." The crazy scientists yelled and regain his cool after a few seconds. "You've only been denying it, the madness is part of you and you need to…" As he about give the girl a full lecture they all felt a huge tremor.

"What the hell was that?" Blue said as Stein and Angel tried to keep their balance.

"Either Black Star challenged Kidd again for the title of headmaster or…" Another tremor interrupted Stein as he fell to the ground.

"Honey, ard you ok?" Marie asked her husband who stood up with ease.

"Yeah, this just surprised me" Said the man while adjusting his gear again.

"Uhm excuse me I don't mean to sound weird or anything but WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON." Blue yelled as his meister put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Blue, I'm sure professor Stein and his wife have a plan." Angel said as she looked at the two who looked worried as they could be.

"What should we do?" Marie asksd her partner.

"Melissa get down her, go with them, this is going to be really important." Stein said to his daughter. He looked at her as if he knew something was going to happen. "Now go to the school ignore everything else. Look for Maka and Soul, if you can't find them write this number in a mirror." Stein said to the kids who were confused, but didn't got a saying on the matter. "NOW, me and Marie will keep them back." The kids did as told, as Marie worried about her daughter.

"How many of them are there?" The death scythe asked her Meister who turned his gear again and grinned.

"Enough to keep us busy" Stein said as he looked at the sky and saw a huge amount of souls.

* * *

><p><em><strong>At the same time<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Alright I'm here, what do you want old man?." Cody said to the ninja who was looking at the sky, it looked like he was to busy to care.<p>

"Cody I want you to meet a few people…" Black Star said as a girl and a boy popped out the shadows.

"Wow where they hell were they hiding? There were only shadows there." Cody said to Black Star who didn't seem to want to answer any of his questions.

"… This is my daughter, kind of her name is Clear Star. Although yo be honest I just say she's my daughter to tease her, please if you could stay near her. She's almost as good as I was when I was her age. Introduced yourself you too." The ninja said to his company.

"Ah yes, my name is Clear Star, and this is my partner Masamune. It's nice to meef you." The girl said while bowing down and her partner, Masamune did the same.

"Uhm hi, hey wait teach you still haven't answered any of my questions." Cody said while pointing at his teacher.

"Hey kid how good are you at Soul perception?" Black Star asked Cody who was kind of puzzled by the question.

"… I guess as good as anyone who is meister?" Cody said

"Alright one last question, how bad do you want to get back at the Witches?" The ninja said as they all saw an explosion is the far distance.

"What was that?" Cody asked Black Star who was just still standing still

"Uhm Black Star we're ready." Clear Star said to the her relative who just nodded.

"Cody I asked you something, how bad do you want to taste that bittersweet revenge. What are you willing to give up for it?" Black Star said and it looked like it was the last time he was gonna ask that.

Cody looked at his feet and then at his teacher. "Anything as long as I get to taste their blood." Cody said as another two explosion occurred. Black Star looked the young meister

"Then look above us." The ninja said and Cody did and saw an incredible amount of brooms in the sky.

"I guess today, your wish is granted." Clear Star said to Cody who was laughing like a maniac.

"Let's go then, YAAAAHHHHOOOOO".

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes: I really want to write another chapter today but I kind of hit a writer's block. Although expect two tomorrow due to this, hell if I stay up late even three.<strong>_


	8. The blood is back

**_Notes : SORRY for the short chapter but I don't have much witches and I can't come up with anything at the moment. Anyways thanks you for reading and enjoy. _**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure this is going to work, Neko-san?" A girl asked as she opened up a door.<p>

"I'm sure of it, we were able to find one of Medusa's lab intact and copy some of her notes on this. Come on in girl." Neko-san said and a girl came from the room that had just opened up. She was wearing two layers of clothing, one over the other. One waa purple clothing, but the color was kind of weird. Almost as if it wasn't clothing.

"Now as you can all see the girl definitely has two souls in her body." Neko said to the group of witches who clapped at the sight of success.

"Are sure that she can go against the guys from the DWMA?" Another witch asked.

"I am sure, look Amelia won't you show everyone what you can do?" As Neko-san said that the girl walked up to the closest witch to her.

"Uhm…I'm sorry…but I have to…do as Mrs. Neko says…" Amelia said in a trembling voice. Then her purple jacket and pants turned into an axe that had a mouth. The axe started to scream and nobody but Neko were able to stand it.

"…Ah my ears…"

"…Somebody stop her…"

"…Such power…"

And just as it begun, the scream stopped. The witches took a moment to recuperate and then saw the girl and yellowish soul floating near her. Amelia was about to devour the soul but her master stopped her.

"Amelia that's enough, you will get this…" Neko said as the small soul floated towards her. "…Once you've taken care of my little problem remember?"

"Don't weary mistress, I will make sure that the girl obeys every single one of your orders." The clothing Amelia came off of her and turned into a girl with long white hair.

"Thank you Zoe, your such a sweetheart. As you all can see, our new weapon can even take one of us. Well that is if her guard is dropped." Neko-san said as she stood up. "Just as we speak I have taken the liberty of sending a few presents to make the Reaper aware of our excitants." Neko-san said and all the witches stood up.

"Are you mad? We don't have enough people on our side to fight them head on." A witch said as a giant lizard appeared behind and grabbed Neko with its tail

"Please I we don't have time for games like this." Neko said as the the tail was cut by an axe.

"Thank you Zoe."

"Anytime mistress." Zoe said and turned to the witch. "As fot you, you will pay for what you did to mistress Neko." As Zoe said that she ran towards the witch, and as soon as she was about to strike at her…

"Enough Zoe, we already lost one of ours today to you and Amelia." As Neko said that, Zoe stopped and turned into Amelia's clothing again. "Now go, with all of this commotion they won't know anything about you. I've already taken care of everything else." Neko said to Amelia and Zoe who turned around and disappear.

"I see that you've already mastered Mabaa's eye magic." Another witch said

"Yeah, it did took me a few months though. The only problem is that the wolf man has the other one." Neko said

"No matter we will find him soon and when we do, he is gonna wish he was mortal." Another witch said as they all laughed together.

"Shibusen will soon fall to our power. LONG LIVE W.A.R."

* * *

><p><em><strong>That being said I'm still accepting, two witches and the places for Zoe and Amelia. That's what the witch calls them, I wanted them to be a dark weapon and her Meister. Oh and thank you<strong>_


	9. Soul Resonance

**_The Perfect room_**

* * *

><p>"Wow were are we?" Emily asked as the whole class looked around and saw a white room.<p>

"Seriously, what hell is this place?" Altet asked as well, in fact they were all confused and concerned.

"Hey Kim, Maka, over here." A tall man with a tattoo on one of his eyebrows called the kids teacher as Soul tried to explain to the kids where they had just gone.

"Now listen well kids, this is a room created with a specific type of magic. Is one that alters space and time it's self." Soul said to hus students who didn't seem to get the whole thing.

"So what you're saying, is that this place doesn't exist?" Alter asked Soul

"I guess you could say that, look the place is…" As Soul was about to give his long explanation the tall man came from behind the kids and give them all a small tap on the back.

"So this are the guys? They don't look like much but I'll do what I can." He said and all of the students got mad, they thought that he had meant that they were no good.

"Hey listen buddy, I been through a lot to get where I am. I didn't came here to be insulted by some… some old guy that doesn't look like he showers." Nightmare said to the man who just laughed.

"She's a great where did you got this little witch." The man asked Maka and vanished from the students sight.

"Her name is Nightmare, please go easy on all of them. I know that Kidd said that we had a dateline, but they just came to us." Maka said but the students couldn't heard them, they were on the far said of the room.

"Hey Henrich, can you be honest with me? Did you really mean all of those things that you said?" Alison asked Henrich who turned around to meet her, he was completely clueless. Luckily His teacher Soul went behind Alison and reassured him. What he didn't knew was that both Alter and Emily saw him.

"Uhm yeah, totally. I had some time to clear my head and realized how much of a… Jerk I was?." Henrich said that last line as Soul Soul gave him a thumbs up.

"Hey don't ignore me you." Nightmare screamed at the man, who had moved. He was now behind Alter and his partner.

"Let's start with you two." He said as he grave both of them and disappeared.

"Wow what just happened?" Alison asked and saw that Maka was also missing.

"This room has smaller parts to them, this is where you guys are going to train." Soul said to the rest of the students who were surprised.

"First we must test if you guys have what it takes to partner up and to stare we are going to have you resonate." Soul said and the three kids looked at each other.

"But there are three of us sensei, how are we ever going to resonate?" Alison said to Soul who grinned.

"We know, that's why we are waiting for this other kid who was supposed to be here. Kim call Free, tell him to find Jack." Soul said to Kim who pulled the small orb she had before.

"Hey teach." Henrich called Soul who approached him slowly.

"What's up?" Soul asked his student.

"That thing that Kim teach is using, is a communication device of sorts right?" Soul looked at him and grinned.

"You are sharp kid, but let's see how much?" As Soul said that Free appeared again with a kid in a tuxedon in one of his hands.

"Hey what's your problem man? I was just… oh Hi there Soul-sensei, Kim-sensei." The kid waved at them and smiled.

"I found him flying in the middle of nowhere." Free said as he put the kid down.

"Nightmare, Alison, Henrich, meet Jack the kidd and his weapons…?" Soul said as he saw that Jack was carrying a Halberd and rifle.

"Elizabeth I recognize, who is the new weapon your carring Jack?" Kim asked Jack who was smiling as carefree as he always does.

"Who? Oh you mean Jemma, yes she agreed to be my weapon. You know how my dad is always carrying two pistol and Anna has four weapons? Well I thought that maybe… I could handle the same amount of weapons." He said to his teachers.

"It doesn't matter, your dad said that you were to be put in this class." Soul said and Jack started to look around and saw his new classmates. He found that the guy that he was looking for, Henrich. He quickly moved towards him and was right next to Henrich in a matter of seconds.

"Alright that means that you two are up next." Free said and took both of the boys.

"Wait, Henrich is supposed to be my partner, bring him back." Alison said to Free but he was long gone.

"Also is that tall dude Free? What kind of name is that? I mean it sounds like something a five years came up with, hahaha." Nightmare said and laughed, but soon regretted as she saw Free standing right behind her.

"Lastly you two have fun in the Sahara." Free said and took them to an environment that looked like a desert.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Desert<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hey don't leave us here, I need a weapon. I'm not strong enough to use the power of my wavelength." Alison yelled at Free but he was nowhere to be found.<p>

"I can't believe that jerk leaving me alone here who someone that can't even used her body as a weapon." Nightmare said and Alison looked at her, she didn't knew why Nightmare would say that.

"If you want to leave your going to have to resonate." A voice that was very familiar to Nightmare said and was been able to be heard throughout the whole desert.

"Wait, is that you Kid? Come out here and give me a new partner." Nightmare screamed but instead got hit from behind. "ouch, what the hell was that for?" She asked as they saw a creature covered up in bandages.

"You are going to learn to fight witches, but their most powerful allies are the kishin like human, who went down the wrong path. So it's up to us to put them to rest." The voice said again as Alison and Nightmare saw more ogmf them popping out of the sand

"Alright follow my lead and we might survive." Nightmare said as she turned her hand into a scythe. Alison was surprised and did as told.

They fought the mummie like creatures for what seemed like hours. Nightmare used her blue fire to burn some the mummies, while Alison keep them off both of them. Every now and then Nightmare turn her arm into a scythe and cut some of them, while Alison just applied hand combat to them to finished them off."

"I…I don't think…that…we can…beat them." Alison said as she dropped to her legs, Nightmare noticed and got in front of the her classmate.

"Alright I really don't want to do this, but let's try it." Nightmare said and offered Alison her hand. Alison didn't knew what she meant and then remembered the man who was talking over them.

"Oh thank you, to be honest I don't know how long we were going to last." Alison said and Nightmare looked kind of happy, yet disgusted by tge idea. She flew into the air and landed on Alison's hands perfectly. She was a black scythe.

They cut some of the mummie creatures down but again got surrounded.

"This isn't working." Alison said to her partner, who yelled at her.

"I know, so why don't we resonate?" Nightmare said and Alison looked worried, the next person she wanted to with was Henrich. She thought about it for a second, but then remembered their situation.

"Alright let's do this." Alison said

"About damn time." Nightmare said as she burned a mummie with her flames.

"LET'S GO, SOUL RESONANCE." They both said while shouting from the top of their lungs. Eventually Nightmare started to shine and changed from into what looked like a quarter moon.

"Witch hunter." Alison said without realizing that Nightmare had poked at her memories by accident. She saw that Alison had been torture by a witch as well. When she realized that maybe they could have more in common that what she had imagined, Nightmare changed again. She hand turned into a scythe she didn't recognized.

"What the? You changed again? You know what who carres, let's end this." Alison said but Nightmare just stood in silence and when she swung the scythe, Alison realized that she had missed on.

"Ahhh"

"Ahhh" They both stood in there and said that. Just as the monster was about to hit Alison, it split in half, just like the others.

"Wow what was all that about?" Alison asked as Nightmare turned back to her regular form, and then both fainted out of exhaustion .

* * *

><p><em><strong>A jungle<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I don't like this Alter, not one bit." Emily said while clutching her meister's arm. They seemed to have been in a jungle.<p>

"Don't worry I said that I would protect you remember, now turn into your weapon form. Remember Soul said that it was just a test." Alter said to reassured his partner who did as told and turn into her two blade form.

They walked for a bit and then encounter a shadow, they followed it for a while. Alter then noticed that they were in a open spot with no trees to hide on, and saw more shadows coming from all directions.

"Uhm Alter this is bad right?" Emily said and her meister just tighten the bandages on his arm.

"Yeah very bad." His said as he struck at one of the shadows and saw that he had cut a elderly woman in half. "What have I done?" He said as the voice started to talke again.

"You are learning to fight witches, remember they can disguise themselves as anything. So you must never loose sight of who you are." As Alter and Emily heard that, Alter decided to stand up and fight again. Although when a little girl was the one that was going to strike at him, he doubted. Luckily his partner made him cut her un half again.

"No Emily, what are you doing?" She was just a child." Alter said as the infant turned into a doll.

"Remember you said it, this is a test and that must've been that tall guy with a different voice trying to tell us what to do." Emily said as her meister stood up and looked up.

"You're right, what do you say if we end this." Alter said to his weapon.

"Yes, master!" Emily said as they both yelled…

"LET'S END THIS, SOUL RESONANCE." As they both yelled the doll witches surrounded them and were pushed back by their wavelength. Emily had duplicated into a thousand blades, and they were all stabbed on the ground.

"This is your grave." Alter said as his sword caught on fire without him realizing it. He was full of rage for the academy using this methods on him, a student.

"DANCING FLAMES." As Alter yelled all of the swords cut on fire and moved as fast as he could and started picking up swords and slashing the dolls.

"After a few minutes, the jungle caught on fire and Free appeared.

"Wow looks like you kids really brought it down. Alright let's get out here before you faint due to the smoke." The two agreed and grabbed Free's hands and flew out there before a tree fell on the place they were standing on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes: Alright I'm still writing another chapter as you read this, right now is like 1 am. So since I'm getting more ideas. Also I'm still accepting two more weapons, besides what I said before. Also two witches. Anyways thank you for reading and enjoy<strong>_


	10. Death is my father please call me Reaper

_**Notes: Sorry for not updating sooner some stuff happened with life issues but I'm planning on uploading another two chapters and if luck allows it three. Anyways thank you for reading and enjoy. **_

* * *

><p>As Angel, Blue and Melissa made their way to the academy they noticed the great amount of creatures in the sky. For a moment they actually considered staying and helping Stein to fend them off, but Melissa reassured Angel and Blue that her parents would be fine.<p>

"Don't worry we're almost there, hopefully we can make it before Lord Death leaves." Melissa said to Angel and Blue who didn't knew what she meant.

"Wait, what do you mean before he leaves?" Angel asked Melissa who started running faster, so they picked up the pace. As the group arrived to the academy they noticed that a few of those things were there, almost as if they were waiting.

"I guess that we could use the back entrance, you two follow…" Melissa said and turned just to find that Angel and Blue were gone. She turned again and found that they had gone to encounter the monsters blocking the path.

"Blue." Angel called her partner who looked at her and nodded. He then turned into his weapon form, he flew in the air and landed on Angel's hand. She then swung him around for a bit and then proceed to attack, but they were stopped by Melissa.

"What's your problem?" Angel asked Melissa who was looking at the monsters souls.

"Didn't you noticed something weird? They haven't moved an inch, even though they noticed our presence since we got here." Melissa said and both Angel and Blue thought about it too.

"She does have a point." Blue said and his meister decided to do what Melissa thought would be best.

"Ok first, I'm going to hit one of them with my wavelength." Melissa said while picking up her hair. She then proceeded to use her soul's wavelength as a bullet and hit of the monster. Who explode as soon as he was hit

Angel and Blue were kind of glad that they didn't went and attacked those things. A piece of the things landed near them and they all proceeded to investigate it. They all concluded that it must've been a human who was turning into a kishin. As Melissa kept hitting after another they noticed that a few of the monsters in the sky had noticed them.

"Uhm Mely could you hurry up, those things are kind of surrounding us?" Angel said as she backed up against Melissa's back.

"Then go get them, those have a completely different wavelength than this ones. My guess is that some of those things are protectors of the ones that explode." Melissa said and Angel and Blue jumped into what seem like a sea of them. They cut monster after monster, they didn't stopped, not even for a second. Angel just kept slashing until she encounter one of the explosive ones.

"Uhm…they have…more of…those things." Angel said as she landed on Melissa's feet

"It's ok, I'm done clearing the entrance." Melissa said as helping Angel get up. Blue then proceed to turn back to human form and helped his meister as well.

The group had made it to the academy, but they were worried that the monsters would destroy the school. That's when they saw a great amount of them getting dissappear from the sky. Soon they noticed a man with read hair on a tuxedon arrive with a woman who looked like witch.

"Oh now that's a relief, thanks Mr. Spirit." Melissa said as she waved at them. Angel and Blue were a bit confused but quickly disregarded the matter as they had to find Soul and Maka.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The perfect room- A city<em>**

* * *

><p>"Now why don't you two turn back and say hi to him." Jack said to his partners who turned back into their weapon forms.<p>

"Hi, my name is Elizabeth and I'm this idiot's cousin." Elizabeth said while putting her hands behind her head.

"Oh, I'm Jemma and I just recently joined Jack and Elizabeth. It is nice to meet you… uhm I'm sorry I don't know your name." Jemma said as Henrich shook her hand.

"My name is Henrich." Henrich said to the girl, he was hoping to impress her and Jack was fully aware of it.

"Now Henrich I'm sure that you don't know who I am…" Jack said to Henrich who interrupted him.

"Your Jack the Kidd, the shinigami's son right?" Henrich said as Jack looked at him surprised.

"Well I guess you do know, anyways what I wanted to tell you was that…" Once again Jack was interrupted again, but this time it was from a trash can falling.

"Jack I wish that you would take things more seriously, that's why this room will test your ability to prioritize." A voice said to the group.

"Alright everyone turn into weapon form." Jack said and Elizabeth and Jemma did, but Henrich just stood there. "Henrich I know that you don't have a meister yet, so how about pairing up with a shinigam?"

Henrich looked at Jack who was offering his hand. Henrich just grinned and turned into a dagger and Jack caught in midair.

"So you do have more forms to you?" Jack said sarcastically

"Wait you mean that he can turn into more than one weapon?" Jemma asked.

"Actually he can turn into five." Henrich said to Jemma who laughed and soon they all did.

As they fought the kishin like dolls and witch dolls Jack switch from weapon depending on the situation. He shot a few of them and when they tried to get close he would hit them with Jemma, splitting the dolls apart. Soon enough Jack got overconfident and a doll knocked Jemma right of his hands, while trying to get her back a group of them shot a explosive his way making him fall in the ground.

"Damn, it happened again." Jack said

"What you mean your ego getting in the way." Elizabeth told his cousin who grabbed Henrich.

"Hey, turn into that blade that makes magical cuts." Jack said to Henrich

"What are you talking about? I can't use magic." Henrich said to his meister.

"When you were fighting that Alter guy, you landed a few cuts on him even though he dodged all of your attacks." Jack said and Henrich knew what he meant.

"No, you're wrong I wasn't using magic I was using the water." Henrich said and Jack remembered that poodle of water.

"You were slashing faster that he could see and the reflection of the slashes, that's what he saw." Jack saw as he raised the dagger to his face, then it turned into a katana

"I guess you could say that…' Henrich said. "How about we just end this little training session?"

"I couldn't agree more, Elizabeth let's end this with soul resonance." Jack turned to his cousin.

"Fine, I was getting tired anyways." Elizabeth said

"Don't worry Jemma just stay where you are." Jack said and Jemma turned back to her human form.

"Alright, SOUL RESONANCE."

As Jack and Elizabeth said that, she turned into a a weapon that cover Jack's whole arm. It looked like something out of movie, a cannon with a long barrel and a lot of details on the sides.

"Death cannon" Jack said as he fired the weapon and with that he also blew up half of the room they were.

"Wow, so this is the power of a shinigami…" Jemma and Henrich said as Elizabeth turned back into human form.

"Well that was fun." Jack said as he felt someone behind him.

"Yeah no kidding, but the exercise was for you to learn how to handle the situation, not blow it up." Free said as he grabbed him and all of his weapons. "…but it's not up to me to decide, that's Maka's and Kim's decision." As he said that they all went back to the first room, where they saw all of the other kids taking treatment.

"Henrich." Alison waved at Henrich who seemed far to busy talking to Jack

"So, not to say that I didn't enjoyed our partnership but how would this benefit me?" Henrich asked Jack who turned around and told him something he wasn't expecting to hear.

"I can turn you into a dead scythe." As Jack said that Henrich started to laughed but when he saw the eyes of the young Shinigami, he knew that he was serious. So Henrich laughed extraordinarily loud and everyone there turned to him. Alison walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Henrich said and Alison took a step back.

"Alright kid that's enough." Soul said and Henrich looked his way.

"Hey teach, I've decided, I want Jack to be my meister." As Henrich said that Alison dropped to the ground and Emily rushed towards her.

"Are you sure? Training is just going to get more intense, and switching partners might be hard." Soul said but Henrich disregarded that, he was far to focused on his meister and what he promised.

"Don't worry Soul it's ok." Maka said to her partner who looked worried. "Me and Soul have to get back to meet with some other teachers. In the meantime you guys are going to work as a team by resonating all together. " The students looked at each other and were surprised.

"But Maka-sensei, how are we supposed to do that?" Jemma asked

Maka and Soul both started to walk towards a door that seemed to lead nowhere. Maka then turned towards her students and and give them a smile and said…

"That's easy, with resonance link."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright so just give me a few minutes or hours for the rest of the chapters.<strong>_


	11. The new rising stars

_**Dead city, somewhere. **_

* * *

><p>"Come on kids don't fall behind, I brought you guys here thinking you had what it takes to dance with this world's god." Black Star said as he hit one of the monsters.<p>

"Well you told me we were going to fight witches, not this things…" Cody said as he pushed a group away from him with his wavelength. "… So don't expect me to give it my all."

"I don't think that this is a good time to be fighting over such a little thing." Clear Star said as her and Masamune slashed through a field of the creatures.

"Look at all of this poor souls, I shall let them all know my name before I send them all to hell, hahahah." Black Star laughed as he saw a group of kids that he recognized by the way they were dressed. So just as he about to call for them they vanished. Cody and Clear Star noticed that he was slacking off so both they both yelled at him.

"Who's falling behind now?" Said Cody as he grabbed a light pole and started to swing like a bat.

"He's right you know, I mean aren't you supposed to be like god or something." Clear Star said as she landed right behind Black Star and then jumped into the sky again.

Black Star said and then looked at both of them and followed their lead. Soon they ran out of enemies and dropped to the ground. They laughed and criticized each other on how they could have handled the other's situation better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DWMA<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Hi Mely is your father around." The man with dark red had said trembling, almost as if he was afraid of Melissa's father.<p>

"No he send me here to find Maka and Soul bu t you might be able to help them. You see…" Melissa told Spirit about her parents situation. Angel and Blue just starred at the guy, they had no idea of who he was but he seemed to have handled all the other monsters.

"… So that's everything except. for one thing. Mr. Spirit I'd like you to meet Angel and Blue, they are new here so dad asked me to look out for them." As Melissa said that Angel stopped leaning against her and stood up.

"We're not deaf you know?" The brunette meister said as she leaned against her partner, Blue.

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that." Melissa quickly reacted

"Wow seriously? I didn't knew you were that much of an Ice Queen Mely." Blue said as he tried to hold his meister with one hand and almost dropped her.

"Hey watch it, come on." Angel said.

"Well you do act like your dad sometimes." Spirit said as Melissa reached her limit and the withe haired girl dropped to the floor and was ready to cry.

"No we were just joking, don't cry Melly." Angel said as she pet Melissa and soon Blue and Spirit hugged the two girls, turning the situation into a group hug.

"Hey Spirit I thought we came here to deliver a message." The woman that had come with the death scythe said.

"Oh yeah everyone inside the school." Spirit said while pushing all the kids inside the school.

"Ah…but…why?" Angel said as the man closed the door behind him.

"Don't worry Mely I'll make sure that your folks are ok. As for you Angel and Blue, it was interesting meeting you two. Hopefully we'll meet again." So Spirit disappear into the city while the kids questioned their next move.

"Well we have to find Maka and Soul right? The two teachers that stopped Alter and that other guy right?" Blue said and both Melissa and Angel agreed with him so the three scoured the hallways of the DWMA.

"So what do you think?" The silver haired man asked his partner while she just stood thinking.

"Well that Henrich kid wants something really bad, so my guess is that Jack promised him whatever he needs. As for Nightmare she is a real piece of work, Alter his just a good kid. Alison has something unique to her, Emily is just Emily. Also we have to think about all the other kids but I think that Kim and the other witches can turn their opinion of them around." Maka said as she started to walk.

"Man this year is going to be a pain isn't it." Soul said as he followed his meister. It wasn't long until Maka ran into a student or more like the other way around.

"I'm sorry we're just looking for someone." Melissa said as she stood up and bowed

"Melissa you might want to open your eyes." Angel said as she Blue finally caught up to her.

"Aaaaaahhhh Maka-sensei, Soul-sensei, my dad and mom…" Melissa said as she dropped to the floor.

"Melissa what's wrong?" Maks asked as she saw the girl on the floor.

"She must be tired, after all we did ran a lot." The boy in orange said

"Angel and Blue, I know you guys, yeah Kidd said to… never mind what happened?" Soul asked as the Angel and Blue noticed what he said but quickly disregarded it so they could help Melissa.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The perfect room.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Alright listen everyone, this are a few people that will be joining the class." Kim said as a few new kids appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"Seriously more? Where are you bringing them for?" Nightmare asked Kim, who ignored her by talking over her.

"Uhm excuse me but where are we?" A petite girl with dark blonde hair asked Kim who quickly explained what had happened.

"Well, you have only been transferred to the new class of spatori. I know it's sudden but Lord Death said that we needed more people and he hand picked you all. Although most likely is because you don't hate witches." As Kim said that the blonde girl turned around and talked with her friends.

"So what do you guys think?" The girl asked her companion

"I'm ok with it." The other girl with wavy chocolate hair said.

"Ok then." The paired of girls turned to the class who was surprised to see the two of them.

"Alright then, introduced yourself and then talk over with your classmates. You all have ten minutes get ready." Kim said as she disappeared.

"Well there goes any chance of us finding out what this room is?" Alter said while rubbing his head.

"Its going to be ok Alison you don't have to worry about that jerk. I mean there are a tone of weapons in the world." Emily said to a very depressed Alison.

"So how is this going to work out? I mean you havr three weapons?" Henrich asked Jack as Jemma and Elizabeth got closer.

"Wow we are in a class of weird Artemis?" The girl with blonde hair said as she pulled her hair back.

"Oh come on its not that bad Mira, I mean at least they're not that bad." Artemis said to her meister and noticed that one of the boys was looking at them. "Hey look at that guy, his drooling all over us." Mira turned around and noticed that a boy was really taken by them, he was standing still and looking like and idiot. Although he then noticed that the girls were looking at him and Henrich composed himself

"What's wrong Henrich? Do you like what you see?" Elizabeth said to Henrich to tease him, she then bumped Jemma and she quickly followed her lead.

"I guess someone isn't as cool as he thinks." Jemma said while trying not to laugh.

"Oh no Henrich how could you I thought you only had eyes for me." Jack said and then all three of them laugh so hard that the whole class heard them. This made Henrich turned red as a tomato and turn into his weapon form, this time he turned into a spear.

"Oh I'm sorry Henrich we couldn't resist, come on." Jack said while offering his hand, he then pulled him from tje ground.

"Come on Henrich talk to us, you don't have to take it personal. After all we are a group now ." Elizabeth said

"That is right, we are all wield by one meister so we should try to get along." Jemma said and Henrich turned back."See that's better, now how about we talk about ourselves for a little." Jemma said with a smile.


	12. Another class?

_**Back in Death City**_

* * *

><p>"So Cody was that good enough for you?" Black Star said to his student who looked beyond pissed off.<p>

"Are you kidding me? This were kishins, not witches. You do know the difference right after all you are a teacher." Cody said and then sighed. "You know what forget it, I'm out. Next time you want to go in a crazy mission look for another dumb kid." As Cody said that he started to walk back to his place to rest.

"Hey Clear, do me a favor. Watch him, I have a feeling that his going to do something he will regret." As the ninja said that he felt a tremendous amount of pain hit the back of his head.

"It's Clear Star, just 'cause we have a similar name doesn't mean that you can call me Clear." As she said that Masamune turned back into human form and stood silent right behind his meister.

"I know kid, can't you take a joke?" Black Star said while rubbing the place where the girl had just left him a bruise.

"Stupid teacher what does he know, it's not like he has the answer to everything. Hell I doubt that he can even…" As Cody was talking to himself he heard a can dropped behind him. Clear Star and Masamune had been following him for a while now but they failed to noticed the an empty can. "Its probably nothing, anyways I better get home." As the boy said this he ran down an ally and quickly hid on a dumpster.

"Man we lost him, quick Masamune turned into…" Just as the girl said that, the two of them were surprised by a jumping Cody. "Aaaaaaaahhhh"

"I knew someone was following me, I sensed your souls when I heard the can. Seriously some ninjas you are, the thing to give you away is a can?" Cody said without considering what he was saying, but he was used to it by now. Destroying any changes at making friends, due to the fact that he didn't know how to talk to people.

"Well you don't have to be a giant prick about it." The girl said as her partner just laughed

"His kind of right though." Masamune said as Clear Star started to argue with him. Cody looked at the two and it reminded him a little of back when he had a normal life, so he did what he thought was right.

"Hey you guys want to hang out a little, I mean I don't think that those things would attack us again and it would give us a chance to get to each other better." As the boy said that both Clear Star and Masamune both nodded and followed him to his apartment.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In a distant cloud, above Death city.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Dad I don't like having to come and listen to your lectures." A girl with beautiful long blonde hair and three half rings on her head stood as she told a tall dark figure.<p>

"Oh come on sweetie, look I brought you all here for a reason." Death the Kidd said as turned to a group that was gathering behind the girl.

"Come on Lord Death what's the prob." A girl with pink hair said as she hugged the blonde girl. Soon a small boy grabbed her by her hand and soon the whole five were in some way interacting with the girl.

"Well as you can all see we are hovering above Death city, and as you can see it is over run by kishin like creatures." As he said that the whole group of kids started to yell at him specially the blonde girl.

"Father I would love it if you could take this seriously." As the girl with the rings on her head said that Kidd turned and laughed.

"Alright can anyone tell me what separate us from the kishins? Anyone? " Death asked the group of kids who looked confused but eventually the child looked at him and said…

"Our souls, their's is wicked well ours is sane. The wavelength of our soul is what makes us different Mr. Death." The kid said and Dearh grinned at him.

"Exactly Billy, now what would you all say if I said that I found a way to hit a whole city with a soul wavelength that targets specifically at the kishins." As he said that the Death pulled out a weird device and a gun, soon he resonated with his partner. Although he didn't stopped there then the device fused with the large cannon and turned into a more sophisticated form of it.

"That tickles." The gun said as Death the Kidd took aim for the city and shot at the city. This created a mushrooms cloud with symbol of death on it, al the kids where worried and started to yell at him again.

"No worries look." The shinigami said and pointed at the city that was intact but was surrounded by kishin eggs. "As you can all see this device allows me to strike at the specific wavelength that the kishin have. This would be our greatest weapon against the the witches from the new organization WAR." As Death said that one of tge girls hugged Kidd's daughter tighter and he knew that he had frightened her. "Oh I'm sorry just the bad witches."

"Oh thank you." The girl was relieved to hear that.

"Alright so why did you bring me here father. I mean you could have told Jack too, why me?" The shinigami's daughter looked at her dad who had appeared that have a disappointment look on him.

"Jack, Jack has a soft heart to him. He reminds me of an old version of myself before I was…" It had seem that the shinigami's past still played a strong roll on whk he was now. "…Before I was given the responsibility of taking the mantel of Death by my father. Now that we gotten that out of the way, you Thana you have a few years over him. Not only that also experience so you know of the hardship of the world. That's why I need you, as of tomorrow you will lead your own class in the DWMA. You will be able to hand pick your students and you will have but one type of missions." Death the Kidd said to Thana, and she seemed surprised by this.

"Seriously? Oh I'm going to shove this on his face…" Thana stopped and looked at her father with the straightest face she could make. "…what would we be doing father?"

"You will be in charge on the capture of witches."

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the DWMA<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So that's it Maka's dad pushed into the school and disappeared into the city to look for your parents?" Soul asked Melissa who was standing next Angel and Blue.<p>

"Yes Soul-sensei. Also Angel got hit by a one of those weird kishins." Melissa said as Angel looked somewhere else.

"Yeah but it's nothing I'm as strong as an Ox." As the girl said that both Maka an Soul laughed.

"We are sorry it's just that…" Maka couldn't say the whole thing and Soul had to help her.

"It's just that does words don't register together to us." Soul said while continuing to laugh.

"So this is what you guys do while your city is under attack?" Blue said to Maka and Soul

"We don't worry about that stuff, after all we have Kidd to worry about that." Soul said

"Yeah that's not something you should say to a student Soul." Maka said looking at her partner with a distant look.

"Yeah but it's true right?"

"Wait so you guys are not worried at all?" Angel asked both of her teacher who said to all of them not really.

"So what you two are saying is that you are not worried about this because Lord Death is watching the city?" Angel yelled at the two who covered their ears at the sound of her voice.

"Kid don't worry look." Soul said while pointing at a window. Out of it the three students could see what looked like a mushroom cloud.

"Lord Death wanted to test out a new weapon that he guaranteed to destroy kishin with one blow and without harming anyone." As Maka said that the kids quickly started to question the two teachers but they instead took the kids to their respective homes. After all it was late and in their eyes this students had gone through enough for a day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes: I'm sorry that I took some time to update I thought that I would be able to update faster but I hit a block a few days ago. Anyways sorry for writing a lot of this and expect another update today, anyways thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed<strong>_


	13. What and odd class

"Wow look at team heart, even though they all laughed at him. He forgive them? I don't buy it." Alter said and both Alison and Emily turned to see Henrich laughing with his new meister. "You know what it's not going to end like this…" Alter said as he made his way to them, Emily was still consoling Alison so she didn't noticed her meister had left.

"So Henrich which seems more like your type, I'll go over there and tell them who I am and…" Before Jack could finish his sentence Alter appeared behind them turned Henrich halfway and suckered punched him. Henrich fell to the floor without knowing what had hit him but he didn't faint, instead he stood up after a few seconds.

"What the hell man? I thought that we were over that. I apologized." Henrich said to a very angry Alter who was getting ready for a fight.

"No teachers to save your skin now." Alter said. "You don't consider the girl's feeling and then you get to laugh while she cries? Where's the justice in that?"

"Fine, you want to go again? No problem but like you said, there are no teachers to save your…" Henrich turned his hand into that katana but his meister interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but I can't have my partners get punched by a random stranger and let him or her get away with it." Just as Jack said that a figured appeared from behind all of them.

"Well that is something noble kid but we are supposed to be in the same class right? So stop fighting." Mira said while Artemis stood behind her meister

"Whatever, you got lucky punk." Alter said as he walked back to his partner.

"Wow so you like to think that you are some sorth of hero or what?" Nightmare asked Alter as he passed her.

"I just don't like that over there gets to be happy while Alison gets her dream crushed." Alter said

"While maybe she had something else to do? Maybe she was supposed to have another partner? Besides shouldn't it be her fighting this battles instead of you?" As Nightmare said that, Alter stood in a small shcok but quickly got over it and kept walking. "Stubborn kid, seriously."

"You guys ok? I mean that guy looked like he wanted to beat the living tard out of you. Man you must have done something to piss him off like that." Mira said to Jack who reacted by shoving Henrich in front of him.

"Nah, you both are looking at the wrong guy. It was him." Jack said as he was pushing his weapon.

"Hey what are you doing?…" Henrich whispered to his meister who was smiling at him. "…Oh hi my name is Henry, I mean Henrich…" Henrich said to Artemis and Mira who looked at him confused.

"I'm helping you, don't you know that girls love bad boys?" As those words left Jack's mouth Henrich noticed that both Jemma and Elizabeth were right behind him as well.

"I don't know if you want to go that way Jack." Elizabeth said to her cousin who looked puzzled. "I mean his too scrawny to be a bad boy." The girl said and Jemma nodded on agreement, and that made a huge impact on Henrich making him look a bit depressed.

"Yes I agree, I mean is not to offend you Henrich but I think I think it would be better if you were to act like a… uhm…" Jemma whispered as well but couldn't find the right word to say.

"Like an idiot?" Elizabeth said while pointing at Jack.

"No." Jemma said and both Mira and Artemis realized what they were doing and decided to try and interrupt them.

"Uhm excuse me, but you guys aren't whispering anymore." Artemis said while standing next to the group.

"Oh like a cold distant kid, you know like one of those kids that say something but don't mean what they said?" Jack asked Jemma but she answered no.

"Oh maybe like a playboy, you know those ones that always no what to say." Elizabeth said and they both looked at Henrich to examine his style and then said no.

"Oh how about a sweet heart that acts from the heart and always does good." Artemis said while joining the group and for a second they agree, until they realized that it was Artemis who said that.

"Uhm let's just talk and get to know each other. I mean we were just put into this class." Mira said and Alter heard the girl and quickly turned around.

"Then maybe you won't want to hang around that Jerk." Alter said while pointing at Henrich.

"If you want to star something you better be ready to finish it, bandage kid." Henrich said as he turned his arm into what looked like an axe.

"Wow an axe too? Oh man Thana is going to be so jealous." Jack said while rubbing his hands.

"Seriously they are going at it again? What a bunch of kids, hey you uhm… Emily was it? Your meister is going to get into another fight." Nightmare said while sitting down, it almost looked like she was getting comfortable.

"What? Wait I'm coming Alter, anyways Alison you'll be fine." Emily said while running at her meister. Nightmare looked at Alison and got this weird feeling so she just turned and got ready for the show.

"Look I don't want us to be in bad terms, I just want you to realize that what you did was wrong." Alter said while offering his hand to Henrich, but he just grinned at Alter and stood in a fighting stance. "I guess you want to do this rhe hard way, Emily sorry for getting you involved."

"No problem, after all…" Emily said while launching into the air and turning into her two blades form. "… You are my meister so what you say goes."

"Jack if you don't mind I will like to fight alone." Henrich said to his meister who stood back and even told his other partners to not get involved.

"Please I don't want to hurt you." Alter said but it seemed that Henrich was ignoring him. So they both quickly studied each other and just as they were about to pounce, the boys got knocked into the ground.

"Seriously didn't I just told you, there is no need for this seriously." Mira said as Henrich stood up and looked at Alter. Who apparently was hit by Artemis.

" look I'm just…" Alter was just about to explain himself but instead got a speech.

"Ok first I'm really sorry for hitting you but seemed like the only way of stopping both of you." Artemis said while offering Alter her hand." Second I get that you wanted to teach him a lesson…" Artemis said to Alter who stood up in a second. "… but if you really wanted to do something couldn't you have try to understand the guy. Like maybe he had his reasons."

"You don't get it, look let me tell you the whole thing." Alter started to tell the girl the whole story and Artemis just listened.

"Seriously who do you think you are? Why do you two want to fight so badly?" Mira said while offering Henrich her hand. Although Henrich try to act the way he always those and be the cool guy and stood up by himself.

"Hey he kind of started it, in a way. Why did he had to…" Henrich noticed that he was about to tell the girl that Alter was about to ruin his chances. So he just stood quiet and blushed, he was hoping that Mira wouldn't notice but she did.

"Hey are you ok? You look like you came dowm with a fever." Mira said while touching his forehead "No you're ok, anyways how about you tell me why you and that guy have a problem. Maybe me Artemis can help you work things out." Henrich really wanted to say something but nothing came from his mouth due to what he felt for the girl.

"Look…I'm really…sorry can we star…from the…beginning my name…is Henrich." Henrich said pausing every chance he got but quickly got his cool back. "Ok so it's like this…"

So both gave their side of the story to both girls. Even though Henrich was making good points for Alison not showing initiative, they both agreed that he did behaved like a ass. So they came up with a plan to try and get an apology out of him.

"Uhm look Henrich, can I call you Henry?" Artemis asked the boy but got a response so fast, it looked like Henrich guessed what she was going to say.

"NO." A real strong voice backed that up and Artemis just took a step back but regained her posture just as she took that step.

"Look Henrich, Alison is a sensitive person… by not partnering up with her you…uhm…made her not be able to be a part of your greatness. So that's why Alter wants to beat you up." Mira said with a weird look to her.

"Hey do you really mean that?" Artemis asked her partner while whispering.

"Not really but I'm guessing that this will get him at the very least to apologize." Mira whispered as well and Artemis gave her a thumbs up.

"Uhm I can kind of see what you mean, I did committed that act. Plus I turned my back on her when I just toom back my words. I am to blame here." Henrich said and made his way to both Alter and Alison and apologized.

"… and so I believe that a real apologie is a due." Henrich said and made a weird face and quickly hugged Alter and then Alison. "So we could all put this whole mess behind us I would really appreciate it."

As those words left the boys mouth and having been hugged by one of the most arrogant students in the school. Alison and Alter had no choice but to agree with him. They all had a laugh about the hole thing and talked about the how the different rooms that they encounter. Soon they all walked to different parts bof the room as they had heard a voice that had said 5 minutes until deployment. At some point Henrich bumped into Mira by accident or so it seemed.

"Oh I'm sorry Henrich…" The young meister was interrupted by the odd weapon.

"Look I'm not an complete idiot, I know that you were just trying to find a way to not hurt my huge ego and have me mend my past mistake. Also sorry if it seems that I act like a prick" Mira looked at the boy like she didn't knew what he meant but he gave her a stare that seemed to go right through her.

"I'm sorry but you were acting like a… as you said a prick." Mira said and noticed that Henrich had moved and wad now behind her.

"Thank you for letting me keep my pride and making Alison feel better, the girl deserves a better partner than a guy like me. Please keep this to yourself, otherwise I'll have to act like a jerk and act like I never heard of any of this." Henrich said as he returned to his meister and Mira didn't understood why he was acting like that. "…oh and I think that you are really pretty." Henrich whispered that last part but it made Mira gave the boy a second look.

She didn't heard the whole thing but she made out " You" and "really pretty". For a few seconds she thought that maybe was complementing her hair or something. Soon they were all transported to different parts of what looked like Death city and a thought came to Mira. Maybe the boy had feelings for her but she disregard it, she focused and said…

"This isn't the time or the place."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: Sorry about how this one is, if you can follow awesome and if not sorry. Again thank you and I hope you enjoy, also if you guys feel like I left something out tell me. <strong>_


	14. Another one?

"You guys ok with coffe? I mean I got other things to drink like soda, water, hell I think I saw a red bull in the fridge too." Cody said as he invited his guests into the small apartment that was provided for all students.

"Nah coffe is fine, after all we are supposed to keep an…" Masamune said as his meister dropped her fist on his head.

"Keep an eye on the city, Black Star makes us patrol the city with him, sometimes." Clear Star said while laughing

"…uhm ok, coffe it is then." Cody said while grabbing a bag from cabinet and then started to brew the coffe on a machine that had a sticker that said uncle Bob's. "So patrolling eh? You mean like cops do?"

Both Clear Star and Masamune looked at each other and thought about for a second. After a brief moment of pure silence they both laughed so hard, that they almost woke up the entire building of sleeping students.

"Hahaha, I'm sorry I guess we both imagined the same?" Masamune said as he looked at his meister.

"…Black Star with a police uniform, that man would make the worst officer of the law ever." The girl said while composing herself. Not too long after that Cody came back with a three cups in his hands, although it looked like he was balancing that third one.

"Alright then, I thought he was only acting as a complete moron to push his students to do better, but I guess that he is like that…" Cody said as one of the cups fell from his hands. Clear Star reacted as fast as she could and did a small roll and saved the cup. "Nice save." The boy said as Clear Star took a sip of the coffee.

"Oh I probably should have warned you that it was uncle Bob's." Masamune said as his meister shook her head and drank the whole thing.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Cody said as he looked at his cup and Clear Star and Masamune looked him wondering what he meant. "Why are you two looking at me like that? I just guessed that since school starts in a few hours you drink the coffee dark to gain some energy." As the boy said that the pair looked at a clock and noticed that it was 5 in the morning.

"Wow that idiot is going to pay." Clear Star said as Masamune tried to calm her down.

"Hey it was nice meeting you Cody-kun but we must take our leave." Masamune said as he tried to calm his meister down. Cody looked at both of them carefully and wonder if he could trust them, he then took a sip of his cup. "Ah you know it ain't so bad maybe I should drink it more like this. Ok then I have to get ready."

* * *

><p><em><strong>DWMA- Death Room<strong>_

* * *

><p>Later that day a few students were lined up in front of the death room. Nobody knew why they were gather there but it seemed important as Lord Death had asked this few to attend. In this gathering of students only a few stood out, like Angel, Blue, Melissa, Clear Star, Masamune and Cody. Soon the door opened and they were all asked to come in.<p>

"Ah welcome all, please take a seat." A woman said to the students who did as told as they saw a few chairs. Soon they figure out that they were about to be lecture, as they saw the white screen in the middle of the room. "Alright now we can begin, as you all know you were brought here…" The woman was interrupted by Death.

"Uhm Thana I didn't told them why I gather them. Remember, you told me so." He said as the she remembered that she had changed her speech a few minutes ago and had forgotten to tell Death.

"Oh, ok I can do this, so I was saying you have all been gathered for a specific purpose. With regards to the new class that was just added I have been chosen to lead another new class that will focus on a secret agenda. First of all thie class will be named W.I.T.C.H…" As soon as the young meister and weapons heard this they started to have small conversation on side.

"…Witch? Why that?…"

"…No offense but I don't like witches…"

"…Couldn't they have a picked a better name?…"

"Now settle down kids, the presentation isn't over yet, right Mrs. Thana?" Death said to his daughter who seemed like she was really nervous.

"That's right, now as I was saying the new class is named W.I.T.C.H due to this acronym I came up with. The w stands for witches obviously, the I will stand for imprisonment…" and just like before the students started to whisper.

"…Imprisonment?…"

"…so we're not making friends with them?…"

"…How do she plan to capture one?…"

"Please save all your questions for the end if you will." A girl with semi-short white hair and bright yellow eyes said while pushing her hair from her forehead.

"Nee-san?" Melissa said while standing up and then sitting back down.

"…as I was saying before I was interrupted, the I will stand for imprisonment. The T stands for team, the C stands for composed and lastly the H will stand for…" Thana paused as she had remembered that she had yet to think for the H for her acronym. "…hey dad could you help me out?" The girl whisperd to her father who quickly said the first word that came to his mind.

"Harbingers, the h stands for harbingers." Death said and the whole classroom sound interested by it. "Now you can choose not to join but you will still be bound to not mention a…" As soon as those words left the shinigami's mouth the whole classroom of 20 to 30 children stood up and surrounded him

"Ok I like the enthusiasm students but the teacher will be Mrs. Thana." The girl with white hair said to the class who looked at Thana and surrounded her.

"Ok for now will be splitting you into teams. Teams must be composed of three meister, no less but it can be more." Thana said the kids started to look around for partners. Although Melissa was more interested on talking to her sister, Angel and Blue wanted to follow her but instead decided to to look for peopletheir third partner.

Even though it was a small class teams took a few minutes to be made. For example Cody was waiting for a team of two to approach but this didn't work. Soon he thought that it would be better to ask Clear Star if he could partner up with her.

"So what do you think?" Masamune asked his meister who looked like she pumped up in adrenaline.

"Well that guy Cody could be a good a choice after all we already seen him in action." Said Clear Star as they continued to have a conversation. Soon they were approached by Angel and Blue who thought that maybe Clear Star could be the third meister to their team.

"Uhm excuse me my name is Angel and this is my partner Bule. We were wondering if you could partner up with us." Angel said as politely possible.

Clear Star took a quick look at the girl and thought about it. Then she saw Cody walking towards her so she saw an opportunity.

"Ok but on one condition." The ninja said and Angel discussed it with her parents and they both agreed on it. "Great, Cody I'm guessing that you're here cause you couldn't find a group right? Well you have one now." As the ninja said that Cody looked at Angel and Blue and they looked at Cody.

"It seems that you will be our second team." Thana said as she came from behind the team. "I see that one if you doesn't have a weapon yet, don't worry you can find one whenever. For now you'll be assigned your code names. Since the first team named themselves after titans, I think you guys will be team Olympus. Yes and it will be formed by Athena…" She said while pointing at Clear Star. "…Ades…" and pointed at Cody. "… and finally Nyx, alright team be at arena tomorrow for a class demonstration." The shinigami said while walking towards another group of students.

"Who does she think she is? Naming us like that." Clear Star said while actually thinking of how cool the name they got was.

"Well you have to admit it was pretty good." Blue said to the ninja and Angel soon realized that couldn't be with Melissa anymore.

"Well since we haven't talked yet my name is Cody, hope we can get along." Cody said while offering his hand to Angel and Blue.

"Same here." Said Blue while shaking his hand.

"Yes, let's do our best." Angel said as Clear Star grabbed both meisters by their necks.

"Alright team Olympus."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes: Sorry for taking a week to update, I actually thought bit would be easier to cone up with all of this. Anyways thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy<strong>_


	15. There's literally no I in team

"Hey Alter were are we?" Emily asked her meister who was just as confused as her. He then noticed that the girl Mira and Artemis were with them.

"Well it seems that we got partner up." Mira sais while offering her hand to Alter.

"It seems that way." The two meister shook hands and then started to walk. It wasn't long before Mira picked into Alter soul. She then found out that he was also half witch and this made her want to see more of his soul but then noticed that she was overstepping his boundaries.

"Hey what are you doing?" Alter asked Mira who was a bit too close to him.

"Uhm excuse me but his taken." Emily said while standing in between both of them.

"Oh no its not like that I just wanted to…" Soon they were interrupted by a loud over voice.

"Students a single kishin egg soul is within the city. This one is strong enough to even make a teacher break a sweat. The purpose of this activity is to see if you can work well together. You have been spread throughout the city, you can either fight it together or individually. Who ever brings back the egg will be honored with being leader of the sparoti class. That's pretty much it, good luck to all of you." Kim said and all of the kids looked around to see how they had been split into.

"Well I guess it's just us four, we should make our best effort to rendezvous with the others." Mira said to her classmates who agreed with her. "Alright Alter and Emily you know that girl Alison right? Can you sense her soul?"

Alter calmed himself and looked through the buildings and found a soul that resembled Alison's. "Yeah I see her, about a few blocks from here."

"Alright hopefully we'll be able to get to her before off decides to fight the thing." Artemis said while laughing a bit.

"If you're talking about Henrich then you're right, let's hurry." Alter said while Emily turned into her weapon form.

"Come on guys I don't think his that stupid…" Mira said while an explosion occurred and smoke could be seen in the distance. Then Alter and Artemis turned to meet her with a disappointment look. "Ok maybe I was wrong."

* * *

><p>"Hey don't look so helpless, come on stand up." Nightmare said to Alison who was still kinda of sad.<p>

"I'm sorry let's go." Alison said as the both girls walked for a bit and then Nightmare got tired of seeing the girl next her like this.

"Hey do you really want that Henrich guy to be your weapon?" Nightmare asked Alison who said…

"I just thought that we had a connection." The girl said and Nightmare got a weird look on her face.

"Alright, well how about we try to get the kishin egg on our own. Once you get it you will be leader of the class and maybe the guy will think twice about his choice of meister." As Nightmare said that Alison thought about it and the more the thought ran through her head she was sure that it would work.

"Ok we will but we won't be a match for it, we are nowhere near a teacher level. Maybe we can get Emily and Alter to help us." Alison said and Nightmare just just stood there for a moment and then…

"What was that?" Alison said as she saw smoke.

"Well if I had to guess, I'd say that it is your boyfriend and his meister trying to take charge." Nightmare said while laughing.

"Ah then we have no time to loose, come on hurry." Alison said but Nightmare didn't moved an inch.

"I thought you said you wanted to wait for and temper." Nightmare said while looking at a few people getting close to them.

"Alison, did you guys saw that?" Alter said while waving at the girl.

"Yeah my best guess is that the Jack kid wanted to stand at the top of the class." Nightmare said as another explosion occurred

"Well let's get there before the idiot gets himself or some else hurt." Artemis said while pulling back her hair.

* * *

><p>"Class leader eh? That doesn't sound half bad." Henrich said while looking as care free as ever.<p>

"You got that right lover boy." Elizabeth said and soon the boy turned and blushed.

"Well I think it would be nice if someone with a brain obtain such title." Jemma said

"I agree, that Alter fellow seems like a good choice. Although I'm not good with people telling me what to do so let's go get this eeg. If I'm leader I can goof… I mean let everyone use their full potential." Jack said with mischievous smile and without notice Elizabeth whacked him in his head.

"Yeah right, if anything you want to be leader so you can go and screw around." The girl said with bright yellow hair said.

"Uhm excuse me?" Jemm said

"Oh yeah, it's easy to say that when you're just a b or c student. When was the last time you got an A, kindergarten?" Jack said while raising his fist.

"Uhm excuse me we have a problem." Jemma raised her voice a bit this time but apparently it wasn't enough.

"You want try and saying in that without a few teeth short stac?" Elizabeth said and just as the two were about to go at each other Jemma landed in between both in her weapon form.

"I'm sorry but this was the only thing that I could come up with." The two stopped and asked Jemma what was wrong and quickly noticed that it was a bit too quiet.

"You two better keep it down or the thing if going to come at us." Henrich said while turning both of their heads so they could see that kishin was sitting down right in front of them. It was huge, almost the size of an entire building. It looked like a troll combined with a tree as branches surrounded the beast and it seemed like some of its extremities were made of tree like materials. It had not noticed them due to it having its back turned to the group.

"Don't worry I can take care of this, Elizabeth." Jack said and the girl turned into her wwapon form. "Soul resonance." And just as the two shout the monster turned and saw the two but it was too late as Jack and Elizabeth were now ready. "Death Cannon." A huge explosion went on and it almost blew Jemma and Henrich away. Jack turned and laughed thinking that the monster had been delt with, but before he could taste victory from the smoke appeared the creature.

"Yeah any more bright ideas?" Henrich yelled as they started to run from the monster.

"Shut up and run." Jack yelled, they ran as fast as they could but eventually the monster got tired of chasing after them and jumped over them.

"Hey look behind you." Henrich said to the monster who seem to know that it was being trick. Although to his surprise a blue fire appeared in his back. "See I told you."

"Hey the cavalry has arrived." Alter said

"So I'm guessing that this had something to do with shot?" Nightmare said while extending her hand, it seemed lile she was keeping the fire in place.

Soon the monster roared and the students surrounded it getting ready. They all knew that they had the monster outnumbered so it was just a matter of not receiving much damage. What they didn't counted on was the monster melting down into six smaller versions of itself. Even though it was smaller it was still huge.

"Ah well that's just not fair." Artemis said as she turned into weapon form. Soon all the weapons did and the meisters just stood hoping that they could make it.

"Hey guys." Jack yelled and all of the students turned to him. "I got an idea, let's split up. Each one of us will take two, the first one to come back gets to be leader." Soon one of the monsters attacked him but the boy dodged the punch by jumping into the creatures fist. "That way we can all have a fair shot."

The others had worry about themselves to but as soon as theu had a chance they agreed.

"Sounds like fun." Alter said while dogging a kick from a monster

"This isn't a competition you know." Alison said while running from one monster.

"Wow I might get to boss all of you around." Nightmare said while burning a leg of one the trolls.

"Let's just be safe, ok." Mira said while trying to cut off one the monster arms.

So in a matter of seconds they all gather in the middle of all six monsters and then split in the different ways. What they didn't expected was to appear in the white room with an angry looking Kim starting at all of them.

"You guys are all morons, I told you that it's hard enough for a teacher to take care of those things. The idea of the exercise was so for all of you to work together." Kim said furiously while Free seeming to be laughing. It wasn't long before the others started to blame Jack for his great idea.

"Hey I'm sorry guys I just never expected for this to happened." Jack said white a sorrowful look to him.

"I guess you couldn't have known, you were only doing what was logical." Alter said as he scratch the back of his head.

"Yeah taking all of those things together would have been problematic." Mira said while looking at her partner Artemis.

"Whatever we so had those guys." Nightmare said while separating herself a bit from the group.

"I thought it was a good idea." Alison said while sitting down.

And just like that they had completely forgotten about the whole situation, until Elizabeth did her fair share. By punching her cousin in his head.

"Aaaaahhhhh what's the matter with you?" Jack said while rubbing his head.

"As if I was going to believe whatever you said. Your sister has always told me to never trust a word that comes out of your mouth and I haven't ever since the fourth grade. So you all shouldn't either." Elizabeth said to the group who seem to question the young boy's answer that he had given.

"Hey come on, do you guys think that I would lie?" Jack said and looked at his classmates, who seem to not believe him this time.

"Well if you ask me you never really liked to be on a class." Kim said as she interrupted the whole class. "Look you guys were supposed to have a presentation tomorrow and now we are going to have to change our schedule." Just as Kim said that the new sparoti group looked puzzled by her words.

"Uhm excuse me Kim-sensei, but did you say presentation?" Jemma asked

"Yes we were supposed to ah… I mean no nothing." The teacher with semi long pink hair tried to hide what she had just said but the her students didn't let her even catch her breath.

"What you mean nothing? You definitely said presentation." Nightmare said

"I agree you did say presentation, are we supposed to be some new attraction or something?" Alter said.

"Can't you be honest with us? I mean we went through the whole ordeal." Mira joined her classmates and even though they had almost broken Kim, it was Jack who spilled the beans.

"I know what she meant." Just as the boy with a stern look said that, the whole class froze and waited to hear what he had to said. "I over heard my dad… I mean Lord Death a few days ago about the whole thing. On how he plans to show off his new two classes that are going to stop this war that we are heading into."

"Jack enough." Kim said but the son of the shinigami didn't listen as he kept going.

"Oh don't worry, you can always say that I told them during the training exercise. Anyways Lord Death said that he was going to have the two classes show what they were fully capable so others would be inspired to join them." And just like that Jack had made the class burst questions to their teacher once more but this time they all got cut off by Free.

"Look you kids are all tired, how about I take you all home and you can ask Mr. Death all the questions you have." The man said and grabbed Jack and Elizabeth and vanished an came back and just a second and he kept doing this until there was only one student left Nightmare.

"Hello everyone I came to check on…" Lord Death came in through a door and found the room with just Kim, Nightmare and Free. "… Uhm where is everyone at?" The shinigami asked as he took of his mask.

"Well if isn't Mr. My students don't need to know what I do with them." Nightmare said as she exited the room by shoving him.

"Kim, Free, what happened?" Death asked and they both smiled but eventually told him about the had just occurred.

"…So Jack told them about the how you have one more class, and the fact that you are just gathering meister and weapons so they can join the two." Kim said just as Death dropped his mask due to what he had just heard.

"Yeah not only that but some of your students have witch blood on them." Free said and both Kim and Death dropped their jaws in shock. "Yeah I imagine that they might have fooled you with their soul protect, but you can't trick this nose." The Wolf man said while rubbing his nose like it was some sort of trophy.

"It doesn't matter, Kim approach them friendly about them. Make them want to be on our side, Free tell Kim who they are and I want you two to come see the Thana's class, your nose gave me an idea." The shinigami said while picking his mask and putting it back on.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notes: Again I apologize for the amount of time it's taking me to write chapters, I should be having a break soon so expect another chapter. Anyways thank you and enjoy, oh and one more thing I did had a few errors on the last chapter sorry and thank you for understanding.<strong>_


	16. A few secrets shared

"So I'm guessing that your little test was a success?" Soul asked Kidd who seem to be organizing some paperwork.

"That's right I was able to use brew after all. Who knew that it's power could be so great." The shinigami said as he brought out of his coat a cube that looked like a machine.

"It was that bad eh? I mean we all saw the huge cloud of smoke, but for you to praise it like that? Then it must be on another level." Maka who seemed to be sitting on a couch said as she stretched.

"So can you use it to kill the witches?" The silver haired teacher asked his friend, who gave him a disappointed look.

"Sadly I used my one chance on one purpose, but my guess is that if anyone with a soul like mine can use it the same way." The shinigami said as he rested on his chair.

"What's the catch?" Soul asked him but Kidd got interrupted by Maka.

"Well if I had to guess again, it would be that only people with a huge soul like him can make that much damage." Maka said as she stood up and dusted off her skirt. "You and me…" The blonde womand said to her partner. "…could probably only take a whole block maybe two." Just as she said that, Kidd smiled and shook his head.

"Actually you guys could probably take a whole third of the city, if it makes you feel any better." The shinigami said

"Look it doesn't matter how many buildings we can blow up. Will it take care of the witches?" Soul asked the shinigami who looked like angered by this.

"That's one of the reasons why I let Thana teach a class. She might be better than Jack in academics, soul manipulation and matching her wavelength, but she's terrible with people." Kidd said as he look of anger turn into one of depression.

"She's not that bad." Maka said but look like she was trying to cover up something.

"Not that bad you call that to our previous incident? The girl made a whole city chase out of there!" Her silver haired partner yelled but calm down in a matter of seconds.

"Anyways I didn't get to see Jack in action how was he? I heard he got another partner." The shinigami asked his two friends who replied with bittersweet looks. They stood in silence for a brief moment but eventually said something.

"Yeah a boy named Henrich, you must know him." Maka said breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah the boy that has more than five weapon forms. I really don't know him, I just read his profile. Although his mental evaluation said that he prefers to be alone, why would he partner up with Jack?" The Shinigami scratched his head and thought about it for a minute. "Anyways while we are on the topics of new students, according to Free we have a few students that might actually be witches." Just as the shinigami said that the two got up and went straight to him

"Seriously? Well so much for protection against them I mean you said that not one witch would get pass your all seeing eye." Soul said with a smug grin on him.

"Soul now is not the time, look Kidd it's late what do you want us to do?" The blonde teacher said as she got back and headed for the door.

"Oh well call me old fashioned but I just…" Kidd stopped and looked at the mask on his hands.

"What is it? Spit out man." The silver haired man said as he stood next to his partner.

"…I just wanted to see if my boy is doing fine, you know getting along with the others. I've paid too much attention to Thana that I noticed thag sometimes he tries to hard to get me to notice him." The two teachers gave a each other a gentle look and then turned to their friend.

"His fine Lord Death, your son has great potential. It wouldn't surprise me if he surpassed his father in no time, just like before." Maka said as both her and Soul left. Soon Death the Kidd found himself in that room of his alone once again. It wasn't long before a single tear fell down his nose and fell into the mask. He looked at it and then put the thing back and on and decided to head home.

"Dad, I'm learning that what you went through wasn't as easy as I thought." Those words came from the shinigami's mouth and were only heard by those four lonely walls.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: This is one is relatively short and it's because of what I said before, I want to work with new characters not the old ones. Sorry for the length though, but I compensate by uploading more than one chapter. Anyways thank you and I hope you enjoy. <em>**


	17. They make their move

"So what do you guys think of this 'things' that Neko-san is making?" A witch with few dogs around her said just as she pointed at a kid that looked like she was broken.

"How knows? I mean look at this…" Another witch said as she kicked one of the kids to the ground and then kept putting pressure on her.

"Please…stop…" The girl said with whatever little strength ahe had.

"Oh I'm sorry does it hurt?" The witch said as she took her off the girl.

"Yes…thank…ah…no…" Just as the girl said the witch stepped on her again.

"Alright enough, you are going to damage it." Another witch with a long hat said to the on stepping on the girl.

"Oh well if it isn't Neko-san personal boot licker, Linda, was it?" This witch said in a sarcastic tone. The witch pulled back her hood reveling her face and this made her whole cloak fall. She looked like a teenager girl that seem to be enjoying Chinese fashion a bit too much. Her outfit was a short Chinese golden dress, ber hair was done also in a traditional style.

"It's Ling, seriously how can you forget that? It's just four letters, L, I, N, G." The witch had made very clear her name as she saw the other one abusing the child. "Oh and please don't mistreat this things. They are Nekos-sama's best subjects, if we play our cards right we might…" Ling was interrupted just as she was acting all hight and mighty.

"That is enough Ling, they don't need to know that." The witch formerly known as Neko, yelled from a platform that was above the other two. "As for you, I believe that your name is Eva." Neko said as she pointed at the witch with a child underneath her foot.

"That's right, but if you don't mind could I have five more minutes." Eva said as she kept putting pressure on the small child. At a certain point, she could've swear that she heard a bone break, at this point she was stopped by Neko. She teleportated Eva right next her, the young witch seemed to be impressed by this. "So what do you want? You called fore right?" Eva said with a disappointed look on her face.

"I have a mission for you, I wamt you to infiltrate Shibusen." Neko said and Evan was a bit shock by this but she didn't let her know.

"What for? I rather be in the front lines, burning down cities, separating families and so on. My favorite part is when they try to fight cause that's when you get to shattered whatever hope they have left." Just as Eva said that Neko threw her a folder full with papers.

"This will be your new identity, you'll get to keep your name but as for the rest. Well you are going to be the new nurse, I heard that they've been having a hard time replacing them." Neko said as she quickly turned around and started to walk away. This infuriated Eva so she quickly denied the whole thing.

"I'm not going and that's final, in case you don't know I like to inflict pain, not heal it. Besides what's in it for me?" The proud witch said as she waved her hair.

"If memory serves me right you lost us the enchanted sword." Neko said and Eva bit her lip a bit, she hated to be reminded of that. "I hear that he is now a student at that accursed place. Prove that you can at least serve as a intelligence agent and I promise you the boy and as many more as you see fit." The cat witch said as she vanished into thin air. Eva gave the whole thing a second thought and decided to take the opportunity to take back her main subject. She then proceeded to lick her lips a very provocative way as she headed down the platform.

"Shibusen here I come."The witch said as she rode a leopard like creature three times it's actual size.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: So as for witches if anybody has any more characters then I'm interested. Sorry for asking but I'm not really good to come up with characters, sorry but thank you for putting up with me.<strong>_


	18. The Gods taken on Death

It seemed like it was any other day at DWMA, meisters and weapons alike socialized. Teacher caught up wit each other and Death stood in his room checking on groups that were out in missions. What the students didn't knew was that things were about to take a turn for worse.

"Attention all students today we will be having a small survey. As you can see your teachers are handing out the paper you are asked to fill out." Lord Death's voice was heard through the speakers while everyone was wondering what to do. "As for the new class of Sparoti, you all have to report to the death room immediately. Now for the survey it is all only a few questions long. Remember this isn't a test, we just want to know your opinion on a pressing matter, that is all."

This message from Lord Death was confusing, not only that the new class lead by Thana had been also called into the gym. This was a bit confusing, but all the students answer the questions as truthfully as they could.

"Alright then now that we have everyone hear we will start. For starters we will have team Othrys, you guys will first show off your elemental difference. Then team Olympus will show their dexterity on weapom control. Then we will have team Midas show off the power of thier soul and lastly…" Thana kept going and going without realizing that some of her students weren't ready for her demonstration.

"Uhm excuse me Thana-sensei, no offense or anything but I don't think that we would be able to pull this off." A girl with long fisciou white hair said as rested against a wall. The girl also seemed to be wearing a peculiar outfit. As it seemed that it fused two different types of fashion. An rebel kind of jacket and shirt, yet a uniform skirt along with knee socks. Thana then decided to inspired the children, as she thought that she had said that, because the girl felt unsure.

"Don't you worry, you have a shinigami as your teacher. With me leading you all, there's nk way we can loose." The same girl looked at her with bother look on her.

"It's not that, half of the class don't have either a partner or a weapon. Besides that you are asking us to pull of a show spectacle, without even rehearsing it." Soon Thana's expectations lowered and the kids could see it. Thana had started to sob and looked around, she knew that this would be difficult, but she was used to a life of not doing things twice. She had dropped to the floor and started to say weird things like "I'm a failure" or "I'm on unsymmetrical pig." and started to bang her head on the ground.

"Nice job idiot you made the teacher cry." Clear Star said as she tried to comfort her teacher.

"I'm sorry but when she gets like this no one can stop her unless she brought back to reality." The girl withe hair said as she assembled her team and then they broke to do something.

"You seem to know a lot about the teacher?" Angel asked the girl in a sarcastic tone.

"Well when your parents know the her's, play dates became a habit I was not found of. Although I did like to see her brother, his really cool." The girl said as she started to talk to the rest of the class. "Alright everyone we are going to preform something called resonance link. Don't worry its not complicated we are just all going to match our soul's wavelength. This will allow us to make maneuvers that we couldn't do on our own. Not only that, this will also make soul resonance a lot stronger…" The girl kept going and told everyone about their respective rolls and then rested.

"Well that girl knows how to get shit done." Cody said as he sat down on the floor.

"I have to admit that she does have style." Clear Star said as she turned to her partner.

"Yeah but she made the teacher go into that." Angel said as she pointed to a very depressed Thana. Soon the girl approached team Olympus and the team prepared for whatever was coming.

"Hey don't worry about Thana, she's a great person but she isn't teacher material. She loves for things to go perfectly, otherwise she turns into…" The girl stopped and looked at Thana.

"Hey you said that you know Thana-sensei from childhood right? Do you mind if we asked for your name?" Clear Star asked the young petit white haired girl who smiled and sighed.

"I gues I can't avoid since we might be partner up in a future mission. My name is Lisa Crona Evans, it's nice to meet you all." Lisa said as she bowed to all of them and then proceeded to try and make this work.

"Uhm wait." Angel said, she still had one doubt that Lisa had yet to clear about this. "If it's not much trouble, why are you doing this? I thought you said you didn't like Mrs. Thana."

Lisa then gave them all a mischievous grin that reminded them all of their teachers Soul. "She's still my friend, besides my mother would kill me if I didn't at least try." Just as she said that Lisa began to walk away from the team Olympus ignoring what other questions they had.

"Wow, I guess that this class is going to be on another level." Blue said as he smiled at his meisters.

"I guess you're right." Angel said as her and the rest of team Olympus gkt ready for their part. They had been told to just to a bunch of cool tricks, after all the resonance link would give them an incredible boost.

* * *

><p><em><strong>DWMA Hallway<strong>_

* * *

><p>"So why do you guys think that Death wants to see us?" Emily asked her class, that seemed to be walking as a group towa the Death room<p>

"My guess is that it has something to do with over here." Nightmare said as she pointed at Jack who wasn't bother by this.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but come on guyd we can live on the past forever." Alter said as he tighten his bandages again.

"By the way, did you guys see those survey that they handed out? They had some pretty interesting questions." Mira said, as she couldn't get some the questions out of her head.

"Nope we all showed up to that room where Maka-sensei told us to gather at. So they didn't even bother to give those things, why you did?" Alter asked Mira who was still concerned about some of the questions.

"Yeah me and Mira went to the class that we used to belong to and they gave it to us. Although that other teacher, Soul showed up and told Sid that we had been changed." Artemis said as she waved her long wavy chocolate colored hair

"So what were the question about?" Jemma asked the two girls and just as they were about to say something, they arrived to their destination. Not only that it seemed Soul was waiting for them.

"Hey kids come on in, Death is waiting for you guys." The Death scythe said and all of the kids went into the room to find not just Lord Death, but also Free, Kim and Maka

"Hello students many of you have already met me, but to those who haven't I am Lord Death." The shinigami said while standing tall in the middle of the room.

"Did you just brought us here to say hi shinigami? If so then I'm going back to bed." Nightmare bsaid in a very cold tone.

"Wow I never thought that I would get to see him." Emily said

"I know what you mean, the guy is probably busy all the time." Alter said while rubbing his arm wrapped of bandages. It was as almost as if it was bothering him.

"This must be like an honor or something right." Artemis asked her meister, who was still puzzled by the paper.

"Alright now I'm sure that you all want to know why you are here, well you see we are going to have an extra class debut today." Death said but none of them were surprised by this, as Jack had already told them about it. "Now I know that you knew, but what I want you all to know that the surveys a separate purpose. They were made so we could add more students into this two new classes, you might have already noticed but we are at war. Nobody wants to admit it but it's true." The shinigami said but the students still remained quiet, except for Jack who seemed to have had a mental break down.

"Seriously? You don't just favor her over me, now you have to let her have a class to boss around. What gives dad?" Jack said and finally all of the students jaws dropped. Most of them had thought that he was bluffing about being a shinigami.

"Jack, this isn't the time or place…" Just as those words left Lord Death's mouth, Jack turned around and left, along with his partners. Although before leaving he yelled at his old man one more time.

"If it's not now, then when? At home? You're too busy helping Thana with your symmetry crap so she becomes your perfect daughter." And just like that the young shinigami left the room and started to head for the gymnasium.

"Hey dude that was pretty cool but where are we going?" Henrich asked his meister and both Elizabeth and Jemma wanted to know as well.

"Elizabeth take Jemma with you and see what my father has to say. You…" Jack said while pointing at Henrich. "…You want me to keep my end of the deal? Help me out with this." Henrich didn't say a word he just smiled and the two headed for the gym.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gymnasium<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Alright Lisa everything is ready." A boy from the other team said to her, Lisa seemed to be relaxing by taking a nap. Although when she heard that, the girl stood up as if she had been awake the hole time.<p>

"Good now we just need Thana-sensei to return to her usual self, now that is going to be the real challenge." The white haired girl said as she dusted off her skirt.

"Wow what's up with the crowd?" Cody asked Lisa who seemed busy enough but still answered the boy.

"Well this is a presentation to encourage people to join this class." And like that as soon as Lisa said that one of the door of the gym was kicked so hard that it flew a bit.

"Uhm we're here looking for a Thana?" Henrich said trying to sound polite, but there was no way of doing that with what Jack had just done.

"There she is, hey you…" Jack said with a furious tone in his voice. "…If I remember correctly last time dad stopped our fight, well his too busy now." Jack said as Henrich turned into his katana form forming another puddle of water.

Thana was still a bit depressed so she couldn't see that her brother was running at her with a blade on his hand. Jack thought that this was too easy, he was finally going to beat his sister. What he didn't counted on was for a group of students to actually protect her.

"You two out of my way." Jack said, his tone had turned from an angrily filled one, to a full grim one. Both Clear Star and Angel could sense that this guy wasn't kidding around so they deflect his attack and quickly moved Thana back.

"Wow a guy that strikes at a girl while she's down, a true gentleman." Clear Star said but got no response, instead she just got pushed down by Lisa.

"What are you doing? Do you know who you guys are pisin off? That's Thana-sensei's brother." Lisa said and the two girls were surprised to learned that he would attack his own sister. Although what almost gave them a heart attack, was that Cody was within range of Jack.

"You idiot move." Clear Star yelled, Cody was no fool and was well trained so he dogged the first strike. What the boy didn't knew was the first one is always the fake on. Soon Cody felt a huge pain on his back, Angel and Blue quickly backed Jack up. This gave Clear Star a chance to to grab Cody.

"I told you guys not to go against him, the only one that can is Thana, but she's in her stupid depressed mode." Lisa said while shaking Thana but it didn't not work. "I have to find one of her weapons they know how to help her. Stall him while I'm gone." Lisa ran out of there along with a few students.

"Well it seems that we get to go all out on this one, Masa." Clear Star said as what seemed like tattoos engulfed her.

"Well that's new but I'm not falling behind." Angel said as took a fighting stance.

Soon Cody' determination allowed him to stand up and fight, with the two girls that he had just met. After all he wasn't about to leave them to fight their first battle. "You should lay down, but I'm guessing that you are going to stand no matter what we say am I right."

"You got it." Cody said as the three of them surrounded Jack and to their surprise Angel recognized the blade that Jack was using.

"Guys watch it that swords can make more than one cut, I saw that guy and some other dude fight. So I know how the sword is used, we have the advantage as he can't adapt to all of our three fighting stiles."

Jack seemed to be in some sort of trance, as he didn't care about the group of students surrounded him. The young shinigami only cared about beating his sister in a fight, although this was more of one sided. "Henrich, what eles do you have?"

Team Olympus was ready to strike at him from three different directions, when all of the sudden they could feel a great gust of wind coming from the direction on their opponent. It was almost as if the boy was producing the blast of wind, so the three meisters had to think on their feet. Cody was probably the only one that had something to say about the whole thing.

"Hey guys I know that this isn't the time but that's kind of cool."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Note: Thanks for being patient with me, I still have another character to introduce so please bear with me. Also if there's anything that you guys think that I should take a second look please let me know. As always thank you for reading and enjoy. <strong>_


	19. Heaven's help and a new path opens

_**Note: I'm sorry for taking a hilarious amount of days to update, i was having some problems with my neighbors. Anyways here it is and i plan to update again on two days or three. As for the anyone that send in a character, be patient i just recently got back into the site, don't worry I'll try to fit all of them in.**_

* * *

><p>"Jack please get back here…" Death said just as the door closed behind his son, this was not what he had in mind. Soon Maka comfort him as she put her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"Lord Death now isn't the time, you will have it soon." The seasoned meister said as she looked over to the rest of the students, this made Kidd realize that he had no time to worry about this kind of stuff.

"Uhm as much as we all love to see moments ripped off straight from a movie, do you needed for something or not?" Nightmare said as she looked at the shinigami with I don't want to be here face.

"Yes today the other class and yours were supposed to make a big debut. We were going to have the top students from both classes fight to demonstrate how powerful each class was…" Soul said to Mira as she was the closest to him. She didn't seemed to be bothered by this, so the silvered hair teacher continued. "… and then we were going to have you guys do mission to help witches, and the other class was supposed to be our main defense agains them. You know the really dangerous stuff, like going against the witches" Just as the silver haired death scythe said that the goup of students gasped.

"SOUL" Maka yelled at her partner as she walked in a very angrily maner to him, and just as she was going to deliver a blow to his head, Death stopped her.

"It's ok Maka, that's what we're going to discuss today..." and just like that all of the students eyes turned to him and they were filled with doubt and anger. "Look at this moment I couldn't share any of this information with anyone, but given the fact that only half of my expectations were met I rather tell you all now."

"Tell us what? That we are just pawns for your little excursion missions?" A very angey Alter said just as the door to the room opened up again.

"It's not like that kid, you will all be better off after hearing this guy out." A voice that reminded a few of them of Black Star could be heard in the entire room. Not two seconds after that the ninja and his partner stood right behind Alter.

"Wow now we have people popping out of nowhere, it's official this school is weird." Artemis said just as she leaned against her partner.

"Well it could be worst." Mira said with a smile on her.

"Would you all just keep quiet for a second, let's just see what he has to say and then we can leave, right?" Nightmare asked the shinigami who noticed the fire on her eyes and decided to get his story straight.

"Look the situation it's a bit complicated but I have just received reports from some scouts that the witches plan to bring back the kishin." And just like before the sight of the students met where death was standing. His presence had and words had just gained a lot of weight and nobody seemed to know what to say so he continued... "I don't know how but one of them was able to replicate something that we have seen before.…" He kept going but Mira noticed that Maka's mood had worsen for some weird reason. Her soul's wavelength seemed to be rising and just a few were able to tell. Before Mira could ask what seemed to be her problem, her partner reassured her by grabbing her hand…. "Maka are you ok?" Death asked her and she just nodded at her and so they were able to resume.

"Just as I was saying, the witches were able to replicate the black blood, now not many know this but this type of blood is actually connected to the madness." Death said and looked at Maka again. "In fact, it was your teacher Mrs. Albarn who discover this. We decided that at the time it was better if we were the only ones with this information." The whole classroom of students didn't understood half of what he had just said, but they understood the black blood and the madness. Then the door to room closed and made a huge noise that got everyone's attention.

"Uncle Death, Jack went after Thana again." Elizabeth said with a tone that showed that she didn't cared much for this.

"Uhm Elizabeth I don't think that was very nice." Jemma said as she came from behind Elizabeth.

"Not this again, I swear kiddo, it's like your kids just hate each other, hahahahahaha" Black Star laughed and not a second later he was on the floor with huge bump in his head. As soon as he dropped to the ground the students noticed their teacher Maka behind where he was.

"So what was the problem?" Soul asked Elizabeth who turned to him.

"Like I said Jack went to pick a fight with Thana, what are you all deaf?" Elizabeth said in a sarcastic tone and then headed towards the only other chair in the room and sat on it. "Oh and he took Henrich with him, apparently he thinks that he can beat her with just one weapon now. Last time she beat his lazy ass in a matter of seconds." Elizabeth said and then noticed that she was the only one in room. "What the hell?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gym<strong>_

* * *

><p>The thrust of a spear came at all three of them, of course being experienced meister, Angel, Cody and Clear Star dodge it with ease. They decided to switch to the offensive as it seemed that strikes from the young shinigami didn't stopped.<p>

"I'm going to draw his attention, you guys hit him then." Clear Star said and then proceed to jump over Jack and then when for straight hit. Jack covered and they were now face to face with each other. "Hey handsome, care to dance?" Clear Star said while laughing and then noticed Angel and Cody coming at him from both sides. They thought that the battle had been won but then they were hit by another gust of wind. The three meister were knocked against the walls of the room.

"What the hell is up with this guy? It's like his controlling the wind." Angel said as she got up and stood ready to fight.

"Don't worry we can take him, he doesn't look so tough…." Clear Star said as she started to look around. "Hey, where did Cody go?" She said and noticed that he was nowhere to be found. What they didn't knew was the he was knocked back through the door and kept flying for a while longer.

"We have bigger problems here, careful." Angel said as she pushed of Clear Star out of the way. Then the two girl noticed Jack standing in between the two of them.

"I didn't really wanted to use this, but this kid is pushing his luck." Clear Star said as her partner took a different form yet again. "Ready Masamune, enchanted sword mode." She yelled and Jack notice the katana and decided to fight on equal grounds.

"Hey Henrich, you can do something like that right?" Jack asked his partner who felt a bit insulted.

"Of course I can, just watch." And like that this had turned into a sword fight in between three of them.

Masamune didn't like the look of the sword, so he warned his meister. "Clear Star, please be careful that's no ordinary katana." Clear Star disregard his warning as she thought that in this mode they were invincible.

"Don't worry Masamune, me and Angel are going to wipe the floor with this guy, right?" She turned to Angel who looked a bit confused but then smiled and nodded.

"That's right, you better be careful you hear we? are not letting you lay a finger on the teacher." Angel said as Clear Star said jumped straight at Jack. Shadows surrounded the young shinigami and was attacked by them. A few of them did hit him, but they just scratch Jack and he then went straight for Angel.

"Hello" He said and then a huge smile was formed on his face before he started to hit her with what seemed to be a million cuts. Angel didn't seemed to want to lose, as she try to match each of his slashes with one of her own. Unfortunately Jack's sword seemed to be lighter than her's as he kept going from left to right, up and down nonstop.

"Angel, you ok? You better back out before the madness starts to take control." Blue said to his partner who was trying to catch her breath.

"I know, but this guy it's not giving me a chance." Just as she said that Clear Star jumped in between the two and kicked Jack away from Angel.

"You guys alright?" She asked Angel as she rested a bit. The two then looked at Jack, who looked more pissed off than before, they also looked around for Cody but still couldn't find him. That's when another group of students gather around the two of them.

"Uhm sorry but we are on the middle of something?" Clear Star said to the group of four that was surrounding them.

"Yeah we noticed, that's why we are helping idiot." A guy with short spiky red hair.

"Yeah it's not like you guys are the only ones that got pissed off when this douchebag attack Mrs. Thana." A girl with long silky brown hair said as she stepped foward. Angel looked at the two and was a bit relief by this as she could relax so the madness wouldn't take over her.

"So who are you guys?" Clear Star asked as Jack took a stab at her but she dodge it by jumping over him.

"I think we should concentrate on the fight and less on the presentations, Yeah?" The girl with brown hair said as she tried to hit Jack with a few kicks, needless to say he dodge them with ease and changed Henrich's form back into spear.

"I'm Michael and this hear is my partner Gabriel, as for the other they are my lovely assistants Lucy and Raphael..." A guy next to the spiky hair boy said as he placed a his hand on his partner. He had semi-long messy blonde hair and was dress on a fancy ball attire. "...And together we are Heaven's brigade, Mrs. Thana gave that name so don't think that we hold above anyone."

"Well now that we know each other let's kick this guy's butt." Raphael said as he turned into his weapon form and landed on Lucy's hands. He was a scythe but his form was bit odd, as the handle seem to be made of bones except for the blade.

"Alright now you're talking my language Ralph." Lucy said and then the weapon got heavier for some reason.

"We been over this is Raphael, not Ralph, "princess"." The weapon said as Lucy picked him up and then apologized. Jack didn't made a move as he was waiting for them to do so, but after a minute he decided to move in. He tried to attack all of the meister that stood in his way but Clear Star and Angel block all of his attack with the help of their classmates. Not only that, they pushed back against the young shinigami like nothing. Not only that, they didn't seemed to mind their injuries, almost as if they had heald in a matter of seconds.

"Wow i can't believe this guy was kicking our ass just a few seconds ago." Clear Star said as she kicked Jack in between all of them.

"Well it is 4 against one." Angel said as she went straight at him and making their blades clash once again. Although this time another three meister came at Jack and he was pushed back once again.

"You….guys…..have…..no idea…..who your…..messing with." Jacl said as he stood up, with half of his coat ripped off, blood running down his lips and barely standing.

"Dude lool at yourself, you are in no shape, or level to say that to us." Clear Star said

"Yeah maybe we shouldn't brag, after we were having problems a few seconds ago." Angel said to her and them looked around again. "Not to mention that we are missing one of our team members." Clear Star just smiled and joked a bit.

"She's right you know." Gabriel said as he looked at Jack who fell to the floor again. "If it wasn't for Gabriel, this guy would be given us all a hard time." Clear Star got serious and looked at him with a really serious stare.

"What do you mean? It's not like the guy could take four people at the same time." She said and then noticed thay Lucy and Michael were both looking at the ceiling. So Clear Star looked as well and noticed a small sun in the middle of the room.

"Hey are you plummeting or something?" Lucy yelled at the strange looking phenomenon that was at the roof of the gymnasium. Not to second after she got her response.

"Yeah sorry, you all know my limit." Clear Star and Angel seemed to be a bit surprised by this, but then noticed that the other two weren't one bit astonished by this so they tried to remain calm.

"Oh yeah sorry I got a bit too much into it, Gabriel is my weapon and his a shield. When we resonate, he takes the form the sun and acts as a sorth of buff, he heals our wounds momentarily, gives our enemy enhanced gravity and let's us move a bit faster." Just as he said that Gabriel turned make into his human form, and seemed to be exhausted.

"Yeah the only problem is that the more people I provide with help, less time I can remain in that form." Gabriel said as his meister Michael started to to help him up.

"Alright Lucy I'll leave it to you." Michael said as he started to walk out of the room with his partner, who was resting on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, the guy is done with, he can't stand up." Angel said as her weapon returned to his human form.

"Yeah and it serves him right, for taking a swing at us." Blue said as he raised his fist at Jack who stood up in pain but he remained up.

"Didn't you guys heard? Gabriel was keeping him down for us, that's why he wasn't moving an inch." Lucky said as she swing her partner around a bit and stood ready to fight.

"Jack stop, you're in no condition to fight." Henrich said trying to stop his meister from getting any more broken bones.

"Fine them let's finished this." Jack said as he grinned, Henrich sigh but understood the desire of not wanting to give up so he smiled as well. "LET'S GO HENRICH, SOUL RESONANCE." The young shinigami yelled as hard as he could, and Henrich took another form.

"Hey guys I'm back and you won't believe what happened to me." Cody said as he entered the room and noticed a golden shinning light coming from the center of the room. Just as he walked in he noticed Thana had stood up. "Uhm….mrs. Thana?" He asked her but his teacher seemed to be more interested on Jack's new sword.

Jack stared at the weapon, almost as if was a something to be worshipped he could tell it was no ordinary form. "Hey Henrich what would you call this?" Jack asked but got the a half assed response.

"I don't know, I've never turned into this form. When i resonated with Alison i turned into a knife." Just as his partner stopped talking Jacl knew what to say.

"Well my father said to always name your techniques, so how about we call this sword Galatine. Alright Galatine, BURN MY ENEMIES." The young shinigami yelled as he swung the beautiful and well decorated sword. Just a second passed and blast of energy engulfed the room and Thana jumped in from of the group of students and the last thing they saw before a huge explosion took place was their teacher was smiling at them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh and before i forget I have been typing the star on ClearStar's name but the site doesn't recognize the symbol or something. Anyways as always thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy. Oh last thing i swear i put a small easter egg in this if you can guess what it is I'll update more frequently. It's just a small game i don't intend it to be "oh read my stuff and I'll write more." No i just put a small thing in there and as a reward I'll update as fast a i can. Or if you guys can come up with a better reward pm me or leave it as a review i read them all.<strong>_


End file.
